Bloods Fierce Cry
by RedMagic
Summary: He smelt of death and of pain and while she was 99 percent sure he was human, there was something in him that her demon thrilled at, something dark and dangerous swimming just below the surface of his otherwise kind eyes. Saley/Brean
1. Information

**Starting a new story which I'll start posting once I finish Afterall Wonderwall (which only has maybe 5 or 6 chapters left to go)**

**Has a promo video that goes along with it which you can see by clicking on the link to my youtube account on my author page.**

* * *

**Bloods Fierce Cry**

_**Storyline**_

Six Vampires have settled into a small town called Tree Hill.

Members of the all female Order Of Lillithian they are led by the vicious and ruthless Peyton who's evil is only matched by her hatred of human kind and men in particular.

The Winchester brothers come to Tree Hill, tracking the order and resolved to slay them, but they may have just bitten off more then they can chew.

_I have a trilogy planned this being the first book the second includes another two shows as well as OTH and SPN. The shows will be Buffy and Angel so there will be mentionings of events and characters from the series, but you do not have to know all about the shows to read the story everything will be thoroughly explained throughout also Supernatural will spin off into AU around mid season one with only a few events from season two occurring. And One Tree Hill will be VERY AU although character traits will be the same._

_**History of the Members of The Order of Lillithian**_

Peyton (Born Elizabeth Peyton Sawyer) The leader of the order and sire to all five of the others was turned in the second half of the 18th century by Nathaniel and Lucas, two vampires from The Order of Aurilieus rumored to have been sired by a Vampire who is only known as The Master.

Nathaniel and Lucas kept her for days systematically feeding off of her, torturing her and assaulting her in all ways. Both being reckless the male vampires also decided to do a little experiment, see how a childe with two sires would turn out to be like.

In her human days she was a natural witch and just shy of her 21st birthday. Due to the violent and disturbing way she was born into the vampiric world she is about as vicious as they come.

In 1810, after being forced to endure decades with Nathaniel and Lucas as her only company, her hatred growing by the year, Peyton made her first Childe. Anna (Anna-Maria Teggaro) was a 19 year old Spanish gypsy who Nathaniel and Lucas kidnapped, tortured and left for dead.

Peyton took pity on the girl and turned her, they have been lovers ever since. Anna proved to be just as vicious as her sire, through her Peyton discovered that any childe of hers would also be able to tap into magic and together the two killed both Nathaniel and Lucas after much retribution for the pain the two male vampires had inflicted on them.

Thus began The Order of Lillithian.

The two then traveled cutting a bloody swath through Europe. Twenty years after turning Anna Peyton made her second Childe, 18 year old Bevin (Brianna Von Mirsky) a simple German country girl who the two vampires became briefly infatuated with. Five years after Bevins turning, she started feeling lonely and craved a partner like her sire had.

She found her in Rachel (Rochelle Gattina) a 20 year old actress who feared growing old. The actress was easily tempted by what the vampiric lifestyle had to offer her and Bevin convinced Peyton to turn her.

They prefer to hunt together using their blatant sexuality as ways of luring and tormenting their victims. They are by far the most playful of the order often teasing their prey like cats tease mice before they kill them.

Much later around 1890 Brooke (Brooklynn Penelope Davis) and her twin sister Haley (Haley Lynn Davis) were both engaged to be married and no more then 17 years old.

Peyton became so obsessed with the two girls that she vowed to make them her last to Childer and her greatest masterpieces.

She killed their family and their fiancée's Chase Adams and Jacob Jagielski.

Haley heartbroken over the loss of Jacob became ill and that's when Peyton struck fully, forcing Brooke into deciding not only for herself but for her sister what their fate would be.

Not being able to bare the thought of being without her sister Brooke agreed to let Peyton turn the two of them.

As a result of Haley being so weak at her time of turning she is considered the member of the order with the least strength and while by human standards she would be considered above average strength wise she is nowhere near as strong as her vampiric family. But she seemed to have a natural ability and aptitude for magic and has since the moment of her turning been Peytons favored childe.

Brooke in comparison has limited magical abilities but she is strong physically with a natural gift for fighting.

They are different from the rest of the order, both girls have what could be refereed to as quasi souls, although it is unknown why they have them it is speculated that somehow their being twins has made them special, further proof of this speculation is that the girls seem to be very in tune with each other and they can communicate with each other in ways no one else can.

They only kill to survive and they never feed from children or innocents. Both hate being members of the order but fear of Peyton keeps them trapped.

_**Pairings**_

_Book One_

Sam/Haley, Light Brooke/Dean some Peyton/Anna, Bevin/Rachel as well as a lot of undertones of various femslash pairings and combinations of Anna, Peyton, Lucas and Nathan. Also some Brooke/Chase and Jake/Haley in flashbacks.

_Book Two_

Sam/Haley, Dean/Brooke, Willow/Cordelia (with maybe some Angel/us)

With light Buffy/Faith Spike/Brooke Buffy/Haley, Xander/Anya and Wesley/Fred

* * *

**Would love some feedback as I'm unsure of the level of interest in a story like this.**


	2. Prologue

_Disclaimer- I do not nor have I ever owned any of the characters written about in this work of fiction. One Tree Hill is the property of Mark Schwann, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the brain child of the god like Joss Whedon._

_I am merely playing in their gardens for a small amount of time._

**PROLOGUE**

_**London England- 1774**_

She wasn't meant to be out so late, she wasn't used to the normally busy cobblestone streets of the city being so deserted. It wasn't safe for a woman to be out alone on the streets at this time of night and it certainly wasn't proper.

But Elizabeth Peyton Sawyer wasn't exactly a proper young lady, she was a witch and a runaway, even if she was at this time a little fearful she had too much pride to show it.

She'd been living in the city on her own for two months, running from an abusive home and a father that blamed her for her mother's death five years earlier.

It wasn't her fault, she hadn't known exactly the type and strength of power she had at her disposal, her mother's lessons had never covered anything but home spells and protection charms, cute little hearth magic tricks she used to amuse and amaze her childhood friends with.

She'd never been warned that she had the ability to tap into darker magic's and she hadn't been warned of the consequences in doing so.

The blonde woman picked up her pace, her flat, black buckled shoes pounding against the pavement as she hurriedly made her way towards the boarding house she'd been living in.

It was past curfew now and she was almost certain she would not be let in through the doors, but a chill was slowly creeping its way up her spine and she couldn't quite shake the feeling she was being watched so she continued on until almost of its own accord her body slowed and her eyes drifted towards a nearby alley.

Standing, shrouded in moonlight stood two men, un-naturally pale, elegantly dressed and eerily handsome.

They looked dangerous, more so than any men she'd ever had the misfortune of encountering in the past.

She wracked her brain for any kind of protection spell she could remember but nothing came to mind. The only thing she could think to do was follow her unflappable instincts and run.

_**Asturias Spain -1810**_

She should be old and wrinkly or maybe even dead.

Long ago she'd scream like the young woman in the next room was screaming, she had sobbed and raged against her now sires sick delights, she'd longed for death to come quickly and release her.

But it hadn't, her death had been stolen.

Stolen away by Nathaniel and by Lucas, like she herself was now going to steal the sobbing Spanish girls if she got the chance.

She was lonely and sick of having only her sires for company.

She despised them, everything about them sickened her, she wanted rid of them and had their demises planned from almost the time of her reawakening.

She was only waiting for the perfect opportunity to carry out that plan, she had a feeling now was the time.

But first Peyton was going to turn her first Childe.

_**Bavaria Germany -1830**_

She'd been travelling with Anna for a while now, just the two of them travelling the world and taking in the sights and the people.

Turning Anna had been a good decision, one of the best she'd made in not only her vampiric lifetime but all her years.

Making a Childe had helped her discover a few things about herself, about her powers and more importantly about her bloodline.

After Anna had helped her dispose of her troublesome sires the two of them had turned their backs on the entire Order of Aurelius.

Anna proved herself to be a competent Childe and a worthy companion and mate, time and time again, but now the time had come for Peyton to bring someone else into the fold; a simple unassuming German girl with blonde hair and a healthy constitution.

Bevin had just the type of background that made her perfect in Peyton's eyes. She was unloved and in need of guidance. Bevin would be her newest Childe and together with Anna they would begin the age of a new order.

_**Paris France -1835**_

Bevin's choice of mate would not have been Peyton's choice for her. Rochelle Gattina was an actress and in Peyton's opinion not even a very good one.

But making a Childe of the spoiled vain young woman did hold a certain appeal, for one it would keep Bevin happy and since her youngest Childe had not once in the entire five years she had been turned asked for anything from her, Peyton thought it in bad taste to begrudge her one simple little request.

Besides Rochelle was stunning to look at with blood-red hair and bright green eyes and Peyton liked to have pretty things around her; it was just a shame the girl was an actress and not a musician. Peyton loathed the theatre.

_**Boston Massachusetts – 1910**_

Sisters, twins although not identical, there was something special about them. Peyton had sensed it from the moment she had laid eyes on them.

Her obsession for the sisters, the Davis twins as they were named, was a cause of great hilarity amongst her childer as well as just a slight hint of jealousy.

She'd finally found them, her final two, and they would be her strongest and greatest accomplishments.

She'd already begun her courtship of them, in fact unknown to the two girls sitting together giggling by the window at a grand piano in their living room; they should be receiving her first gift to them very soon.

The time was almost near. Haley Lynn and Brooklyn Penelope Davis would soon learn they were meant to be hers.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_**Tree Hill North Carolina 2008**_

"I need a tan."

Haley glanced up from the book she was reading and crinkled her nose in humor, giving her sister an incredulous look.

"Well of course I don't mean an actual tan," Brooke amended realizing her statement was slightly blonde "That would just be stupid and painful. I meant like a bottle tan or maybe a spray on."

The younger of the twins shook her head a small smile gracing her flawless features "You've been pale as driven snow for near on 98 years now Cookie. I would think you would be used to it."

"No one ever gets used to the washed out look Haley-Cakes."

Brooke and Haley Davis were technically 115 years old, 98 of those years they had spent undead. They adored each other and were more than just sisters they were also best friends.

They liked to banter and swap wit with each other and they had a sense of playfulness and innocence about them that was rare in creatures like them.

There was no mistaking they were sisters with the same dark hair and dark eyes. To the casual observer they were just to pretty young girls with maybe a need to see some sunlight but if they got closer to the girls and spent some time with them the fact that their speech sometimes slips into an older fashion of dialogue may be noticed or that their eyes shone brighter the darker a room got, they might also notice that up close their pale skin had an almost eerie appearance.

The Davis twins were the two youngest members of the Order of Lillithian, sired by Peyton a vicious and ruthless master vampire. Somehow though they had reawakened different from their order, their souls, which rightfully should have fled their bodies had remained chained to them.

Peyton had tried to figure out why, she had exhausted every contact and resource she had in an attempt to garner information about her youngest childer.

She had ended up, after she could get no information elsewhere, taking them to what she called the Vampiric Council; old master vampires from all breeds and races, mostly male and all resentful of Peyton, her order and the power the wielded for an order so young.

Brooke and Haley had been subjected to test after test, on their souls and on their bond and connection which was separate from the bond they had with Peyton and their 'sisters'. Some of the tests had been magical and some had been in other forms much more painful and degrading.

The vampiric council could give no answers, but they did deem the two of them abominations to all vampire races and called for their immediate deaths.

They ordered Peyton to execute the twins but the curly-haired vampires had never been very good at following orders and she still favored her youngest regardless of their abnormalities. She refused the councils request.

A few of the more blood thirsty members of the council took it upon themselves to rid the world of the twins but were unsuccessful. When Peyton was made aware of their plot she was beyond angry.

Needless to say there was no longer a vampiric council.

Sensing her sister deep in thought, Brooke walked over to the shorter girl and placed her hand on her shoulder, not liking her to dwell too much on the past "Why don't you go and get dressed love," she smiled down on Haley "Peyton wants us at Tric tonight".

**BFCXBFCXBFC**

Tric was a nightclub Peyton had brought when the order had first arrived in town three months earlier. The master vampire was an avid music lover, a passion from her human days that lingered once she'd been turned and remained.

She also felt that owning a business provided a good cover for their nightly activities and a nightclub would ensure a constant supply of victims.

Tree Hill was a rather small town, its population not overtly large. But it did boarder a college town and was located in such a place that there was always a steady stream of tourists and visitors coming through.

The order had been surprised when they'd arrived to find that there was already a coven of vampires situated in Tree Hill. The master and his childer had been easy to take care of and after they were out of the way his minions either high tailed out as fast as they could or pledged themselves in service of the Lillithian's.

Once Peyton established herself as the new master of Tree Hill among the demonic community, she opened Tric, the only therefore most popular nightclub in Tree Hill.

The interior of the club was a perfect mesh of old world charm and modern comfort.

Big plush velvet sofas were scattered around the building as well as oak bar tables with leather and oak stools, the bar was also oak and dimly lit, in the center of the room was a large dance floor and at the end of the dance floor a rather large stage draped with heavy red velvet curtains.

When Haley and Brooke arrived the club appeared to be at full capacity. Peyton was nowhere to be seen which usually meant she was either out in the back alley feeding or locked away in her office.

In the far corner of the club lounged Bevin and Anna, in the section reserved for the six undead girls, they were joking and laughing watching Rachel out on the dance floor with who Haley assumed was her next victim.

The twins reluctantly headed towards their 'family' and once Haley was seated, Brooke made a beeline for the bar.

The younger twin scanned the club, her eyes darting from Rachel to the six or so minions that were scattered throughout the crowd; her redheaded 'sisters' prey she could do nothing about, he was a s good as dead and although his eventual demise would play heavy on her mind, Haley knows she's not strong enough to go up against her 'family'.

But the minions although strong, were sloppy and nowhere near as powerful and experienced as she was, if they decided to pick prey tonight she would follow and slay them before they got a chance to harm anyone.

The young vampire turned back to the bar where her sister stood and chuckled when she saw that Brooke seemed to be chatting up a good-looking guy that was standing in front of her.

Haley couldn't get a good read on him, she wasn't close enough to sense anything about him or pick up any stray thoughts, her abilities didn't work like that, but he looked to be in his mid 20's and was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a black shirt and a well-worn leather jacket.

He was rugged looking, exactly her sisters type or at the very least one of them.

Even from her position across the room from them, Haley's heightened sense of sight could make out the undisguised lust on the guys features as his eyes raked over Brookes body, Haley had no doubt he was probably imagining what her sister looked like without her black leather pants and red silky halter top and she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud at how very male he appeared to be acting.

Brooke turned discreetly and smirked, winking at Haley as she picked up a few of her younger sisters thoughts before turning back to the guy in front of her and giving him her full attention.

Deciding Brooke probably wouldn't be returning to the table with drinks anytime soon, Haley stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of her knee-length black dress and decided to seek out her sire.

Peyton was a cause of great divide within Haley. The young vampire loathed the cruelty and viciousness in her sire but at the same time because of their connection, their bond as Childe and sire, she actively searched out Peyton's approval and acceptance, she also respected the older vampires' knowledge and her power.

The two would spend a great deal of time together honing Haley's magical abilities especially because none of Peyton's other childer had shown as much natural aptitude and understanding of the dark arts as Haley did.

It wasn't a secret that the master vampire favored Haley even above her own mate regardless of the fact that the young childe had a soul and a conscience.

As the young dark haired vampire made her way towards her sire's office she was forced out of her thoughts when she bumped into something or someone.

Colliding with what she assumed was the hard toned chest of a male an apology immediately sprung to her lips as she looked up into deep hazel eyes.

"Don't be," the guy she had bumped into said as he helped steady her on her feet "I should have been watching where I was going."

She guessed his age to be early 20's but his eyes belied wisdom far greater than his years suggested.

Being as good at reading people as she was, her interest piqued by the tall brown-haired stranger in front of her. He smelt of death and of pain and while she was 99 percent sure he was human, there was something in him that her demon thrilled at, something dark and dangerous swimming just below the surface of his otherwise kind eyes.

He was watching her intently but not the way the other man had watched Brooke. She got the impression he was trying to read her just like she was reading him.

She started to grow nervous, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. "I have to go." she whispered slipping free from his grasp

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked with what she garnered was genuine concern making her feel almost guilty for being so weary of him

"Yes I'm sure," she asserted "I'm just…" she tried to think of the appropriate lie, she figured telling him she needed to get as far away from him as possible because he freaked her out was somehow not the way to go "I have someone waiting for me."

She rushed off before another word could be side from either of them. She could feel his eyes burn into her back as she walked away and once she was out of his sight she leant against a wall and took a few deep soothing albeit unnecessary breaths.

Quickly deciding a good hunt was what she needed to calm her further, she picked up the scent of two minions and the overwhelming stench of fear. She made her way into the night with adrenaline flowing through her body and her demon lusting for a kill.

**BFCXBFCXBFC**

It didn't take her long to track the minions to a nearby cemetery, they had a girl with them, a young one she recognized as being from the area. The smell of her fear and her revulsion grated heavily on Haley's self-control.

Finding a shovel lodged into the ground nearby she went over and grabbed it before heading towards the minions.

She knocked them off the terrified teenager with great force and then helped the girl to her feet. She helped the human to put together the remains of her tattered top and told her to run as fast as she could and not stop until she got to safety.

When she was sure the girl was following her instructions she turned to the fallen minions who were slowly making their way back into a standing position. They recognized her, took a step back and lowered their heads in submission.

"How dare you!" her voice boomed out causing both minions to look up sharply

"We were just…"

Haley cut them off before they had a chance to offer her any further explanation using magic to swipe them off their feet and pin them to the grass. "You broke the rules." she said her voice controlled, like she was having just a casual conversation.

She kneeled down and lifted one up by the scruff of the neck "No townies!" she hissed at him, reminding both of the rules Peyton had set for her minions. Jumping up, she positioned the shovel at the minion's throat "And no touching your prey for anything other than feeding, you sick pricks!"

She plunged the shovel down hard separating the minions head from his body before turning to the other and doing the same.

Stepping back she raised her arm holding out her palm in the direction of the bodies "_Accendere!_" she spoke the word in a strong clear voice.

An orange ray shot from her hand and into the bodies of the two fallen minions setting them alight and destroying evidence of their death. She heard footsteps approaching at rapid pace from behind her.

Quickly turning her arms poised in the air ready to mutter an incantation just in case, her eyes widened at who she saw.

In front of her, with shotguns pointed in her direction was the guy she'd bumped into at Tric and the one who had been flirting with Brooke.

**BFCXBFCXBFC**

She should have picked up on it earlier and why she didn't she's not entirely sure. Now with the information she was getting from both of the men's thoughts she knew that her accidental meeting with the tall one hadn't been coincidence.

They were hunters and they were after the order.

Bits and pieces of information flew at her, their names, the fact that they were brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester.

She'd heard of the Winchester name before she just wasn't sure where.

She was feeling too drained to use magic on them, as it was she wasn't overly fond of using her powers on humans to begin with and she didn't want to harm these two even though they were hunters seemingly out for her blood.

Something about them spoke to her on a level she couldn't fully grasp yet, especially the taller one Sam.

Not seeing any other option open to her, Haley took off running as fast as she could; hoping to put some distance between herself and them.

They took off after her, she could hear their heartbeats thumping rapidly in their chests, the shorter one, Dean, was somehow starting to gain on her. She saw no real chance of the brothers backing off anytime soon.

She'd have to fight them, hurt them just enough to get them to back off, she slowed her sprint just enough to let them fully catch up.

Sam seemed to sense her intentions because he started to slow and she heard him call for his brother to do the same, but Dean was too hopped up on the adrenaline of the chase to notice. As he got closer to her and reached out a hand to grab her she struck, swinging her leg off the ground and around, executing a perfectly placed roundhouse kick to his lower chest and sending him flying back a few feet.

Sam engaged her then, rushing towards her and swinging a fist, punching her directly in the nose. She stumbled back, trying to control her demon as it raged to the forefront, her eyes bled gold and she felt her fangs come out. She stared defiantly at the hunter and he stared back, eyeing her up, assessing her level of threat.

They circled each other, Dean coming to his brother's side and Haley realized they were slowly backing her into a corner.

She started to worry, fear coursed through her system, the gold melted out of her eyes and her fangs receded.

The Winchesters were both struck by how utterly fragile and human the vampire in front of them looked and Sam had to shake off the overwhelming feeling he had to just let her go.

Dean pulled out a large blade ready to strike, lifting it high in the air and Haley closed her eyes a tear rolling down her cheek as her thoughts dwelled on her sister and the fact she'd be leaving her all alone.

She waited for the blow, instead nothing came.

She heard a male voice cry out in pain, opening her eyes she sighed in relief only to be jolted forward and pinned firmly to Dean's side, his blade at her throat.

"Let her go!"


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Boston Massachusetts – 1910**

_Brooklyn was terrified; everyday her sister grew weaker and more withdrawn. The death of their parents had devastated both twins, but the death of her fiancée no less than a week later had been enough to send Haley Lynn into near hysteria. _

_The gruesome way in which Haley Lynn had found Jacob's body in the Davis Estates gazebo, spread out in the centre his throat had looked like it had been ripped clean open. _

_Add to that the intense feelings that they were both having of being watched and the flowers, gifts and notes someone was sending to them with cryptic messages such as 'soon' and 'mine' written upon them. _

_It was a little wonder that Brooklyn herself was keeping it together as well as she was. _

_But now her beloved sister had grown ill for no apparent reason and Brooklyn felt as if she were near breaking point. She felt helpless; she was the older twin, the strong one, the protector and she currently had no idea what to do. _

_All she knew was that she'd do anything to ensure her sister didn't leave her. She'd do anything to ensure Haley Lynn was protected. _

**Tree Hill North Carolina 2008**

"Let her go!" Brooke's voice rang out with anger and authority.

She had felt an almost frantic kind of energy race through her bond with her sister as she was sitting back at Tric enjoying a glass of wine, she had known like she always knew that something just wasn't right with Haley.

She'd left the club hurriedly ignoring the curious way in which Anna had eyed her as she left. She opened herself up and let the connection she shared with her twin guide her to where she needed to be.

Red hot fury engulfed her senses as she spotted Haley being cornered by the guy she'd been flirting with earlier that night and another she'd noticed talking to her sister.

Dean, the guy she'd been dangerously close to inviting to a private room earlier raised a knife and Brooke heard Haley's thoughts rush into her head with crystal clear clarity.

She acted on instinct, on her animalistic need to protect that which was hers. Her magic, usually off at the best of times seemed miraculously strong and she suspected that in order for it to be so she was drawing on her bond with Haley and her powers.

She lifted a well manicured hand towards the taller of the two men; she yelled out "_Riabbia!_" and sent him flying, pinning him to a nearby brick wall.

Dean responded quickly, impressively so and if he had of had anyone but Haley pinned to his side with a blade at their throat, she might have given him a round of applause or at the very least an appreciative whistle.

"I said let her the hell go!"

"I don't think so sweetheart!" he yelled back pressing the blade further into Haley's neck causing the young vampire to sob "Sammy!" He directed his voice toward the other hunter "Are you okay?"

"Dean! I can't move!"

"Let him down bitch!"

She decided to let the bitch remark slide, he was lucky she was too intent on getting her sister out of this situation to take any offence to it.

The answer out of their predicament came to her from Haley who started sending her little snippets of information she had obviously sensed about the Hunters.

"Let her go or your brother is as good as dead!"

The older hunter looked unsure like he didn't quite believe her "You're bluffing."

Brooke flicked her wrists in Sam's direction a few times causing his body to jolt forward and slam into the wall twice, her glare returned to Dean "Try me!" she challenged her eyes steely.

"Touch him and she dies!" His voice was low and chilly and Brooke didn't like the way he continued to press his blade further into her sisters skin, she could smell Haley's blood and it made her snarl in anger at the hunter

"I'll rip his throat out before you even move a muscle. Now let her go!" The intensity of her anger was causing her to shake in an effort to rein her demon in. It was insistent, goading her into allowing it control and it would be so easy for Brooke to give in because she knew she was strong enough to rein it back in after it had its fun.

Dean eyed the dark-haired vampire as she glared at him before his eyes looked towards his brother. He made a split second decision. "You want her?" he said shoving Haley roughly away causing her to stumble into a wall and sag boneless against it slipping down "Go and get her!"

Brooke let Sam down from his pinned position and he crashed to the ground landing on his stomach. Glancing at Haley to assure herself that she was okay, she lunged for the hunter that had threw her sister like a rag doll.

Dean was automatically on the offensive, blocking blow after blow and returning a few along the way, locked into a battle with the enraged vampire.

Sam let out a groan of pain as he lifted himself up, he couldn't stand so he had to make do with propping himself against the wall he'd been previously pinned against.

Back with Brooke and Dean the vampire seemed to be getting the upper hand, she grabbed his wrist and slammed his arm hard into the ground until the blade in his hand dropped. She picked it up and just as she was about to stab it deep into his chest Haley lifted her head and her eyes fluttered open.

The younger twin saw her sister striking and hoarsely whispered out no, Brooke didn't hear her the first time so somehow the younger twin found her voice and called again "Brooke! No!"

Luckily for Dean the sound of Haley's voice seemed to pull Brooke from the anger haze she had been immersed in and she stopped herself just before the blade pierced through flesh.

The hunter below her let out an audible sigh of relief. Sam, recovering from his slams to the wall, was slowly making his way into a standing position, his eyes jumping from his brother and his near killer to the vampire sitting up against a wall.

Communicating without words Brooke went to her sister and helped her stand. Before either of the Winchesters could properly react the two brunette haired vampires' had already disappeared.

**BFCXBFC**

Anna couldn't quite believe what she was seeing.

She had followed Brooke when she left the club making sure to stay far enough away not to be sensed, it helped that Brooke never seemed all that in tune with anyone in the order bar Peyton and Haley.

She'd gotten to the scene in time to see who she assumed was a hunter shoving Haley away into a wall. Brooke had almost impressed her, attacking the shorter hunter the way she did but then her sister had stopped her and the twins had left.

They had walked away, leaving the hunters alive.

She waited until the Hunters left the scene and until she was sure Brooke and Haley would not be returning then she got up and made her way back to Tric. She had a few things she needed to inform Peyton about.

BFCXBFC

Her near brush with mortality had shaken Haley up rather badly, scared her and intrigued her more than she'd ever thought possible.

Mortality had always been fascinating to her, having a heartbeat, the ability to die. It had been so long since she'd had any of those things she'd all but forgotten what it was like.

Tonight had been a rude awakening. Living as she had for almost a hundred years, practically immortal, unless her head was removed from her body, she'd forgotten that there were hunters out there that actually knew what they were doing.

Most hunters and slayers for that matter had no idea that there were as many different breeds of vampires out there as there were races of humans.

It was assumed that a stake through the heart would pretty much do the trick or burning a vampire to death would work but that was not true for all the breeds, Vampires in the Order of Lillithian for example can only be killed by decapitation. Sure a stake through the heart hurts like hell but all it really does is leave a great big gaping hole in a very pissed off vampires chest.

Fire and sunlight won't work either, although sunlight and UV light in general is something they try to avoid; it may not kill them but it does leave them with some pretty nasty burns.

Haley had been burnt once, sometime in the 1920's, she had still been young, a fledgling at the time and nowhere near as capable as she was now. The coven had been living in a small southern town and Peyton and Anna had cruelly slaughtered half the male population.

In retaliation the other half had come after them, having no idea what exactly they were dealing with, the townspeople had assumed setting the vampires' lair alight would take care of the girls.

Everyone but Haley had gotten away unscathed, she had been sleeping at the time.

The next morning the women of the small, quaint southern town woke to discover what was left of their men no longer alive.

No one hurts a childe of Peyton and gets away with it except maybe Peyton herself.

Haley hadn't exactly been happy about the slaughter that had taken place in her name. Anna said that she'd turned out wrong, that her fascination and reverence for human life wasn't normal but her Spanish 'sister' hadn't ever liked her very much so Haley rarely took much stock in what she said.

Brooke had been unusually quiet since they'd returned to the lair. The younger twin couldn't get a clear reading on her sister's emotions so she decided to wait until Brooke approached her and broached the subject.

It wasn't long before her twin did speak. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Haley was quick to reassure her sister "Just a little shook up."

Brooke was still in a state of shock, of what she'd almost done, of the fact that Haley had stopped her and the fact the Winchester brothers had seemingly played her sister and her and gotten over her younger twin. "How'd they get the better of you Bub?"

"I'm not sure." she'd been trying to figure that out since her and Brooke had taken off, she hadn't wanted to hurt them too much but at the same time she should have been able to easily give them the slip 'I got distracted I guess."

The older twin was sure there was more to it than that, Haley wasn't the easily distracted type and Brooke suspected that she let the hunters get it over her for other reasons, she just wasn't sure what they were entirely.

"So do we tell Peyton there are new hunters in town?"

"No!" in Haley's opinion telling Peyton was not an option "She'll kill them! I don't want their blood on my hands."

Haley's statement seemed to affirm a few of Brooke's suspicions. "Okay we'll keep it quiet for now." the older Davis twin agreed.

She'd keep the hunters presence in Tree Hill to herself but that didn't mean she wasn't weary of them or the effect they seemed to be having on her sister.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Tree Hill North Carolina 2008**

Peyton watched the two hunters with unflinching interest, studied them and came up with a plan all within the space of a few days.

Three nights ago Anna had told her about what she'd witnessed occur between her twin childer and the two hunters. She hadn't been entirely too surprised, Haley had always been very pro-human and Brooke usually was as well.

Still the blonde haired master vampire was weary. She had to be sure it was just Haley's empathy at play and not something else causing her childe to allow two hunters to live.

She'd felt it right away, as soon as she'd spied the taller of the hunters round a corner and engage one of her minions in combat; it was a familiar feeling, one that let her know instinctively that the hunter was no mere hunter.

She took a few pictures of both of the men to take back to her lair, it was time for her to talk things through with her mate and her childer, except the twins, they wouldn't be involved in this discussion.

Decisions had to be made.

**Boston Massachusetts 1910**

"_Jacob!" Haley Lynn giggled as her fiancée pulled her into a secluded section of the Davis' gardens "Jacob! We shouldn't be out here; people will notice our absence from the party!" _

"_Let them notice." Jacob grinned pulling Haley to him and wrapping his arms around her waist "I haven't been able to get you alone all night."_

_He bent his head down capturing his blushing fiancée's lips in a lingering kiss. Their families were each other's closest friends, their mothers Victoria Davis and Karen Jagielski had been childhood best friends whose friendship had with stood the test of time. _

_Both women took the greatest joy in the fact that both their youngest children would be married as soon as Jacob graduated from law school. Jacob Jagielski and Haley Lynn Davis were fated to be together, most of Boston society believed their love to be destiny. _

"_Haley Lynn!" an urgent whisper was heard from bushes close by, the two young people broke their kiss resting their foreheads together "Haley Lynn! Where are you?" _

"_Brooklyn" Haley whispered back loud enough for her sister to hear. _

_She came through the bushes a second later and smiled at her younger sister and her future brother-in-law "Shame on you Jacob," she teased the young man "Stealing my sister away from her own engagement party." her twin giggled, blushing like crazy while Jacob could only let out a hearty chuckle. _

_Brooke and Haley linked arms as the three made their way back towards the Davis Manor and rejoined the party. _

**Tree Hill North Carolina 2008 **

Haley woke for the third time that week with tears in her eyes.

She'd dreamt of Jacob again, the fact that she rarely dreamt of him these days made the fact that she had three times in a row, mean something. She just wasn't sure what.

The weeping vampire pulled back her covers and got out of her plush, oak four-poster bed and walked slowly to the door that joined her room to her sisters.

She opened it and walked over to her twin's bed, Brooke had not been asleep, and she'd been waiting like she had the previous nights.

She pulled back the covers and Haley crawled in beside her. The elder twin covered them both up and enfolded her sister in a comforting hug.

Ninety eight years and the pain of lost love continued to be unbearable.

**BFCXBFC**

"They're better looking than the last hunters we went up against." Rachel remarked as she flicked through the photos Peyton had brought in for her and the others to look at.

The redhead's mate took the pictures next and licked her lips in appreciation as she scanned them "Damn right they are."

Rachel turned to Peyton a question ready on her lips "Maybe we could keep them around for a while before we kill them?"

The curly-haired master turned to her mate who shrugged in response "Could be fun." truthfully Anna didn't care either way, kill them now, kill them later, as long as they ended up dead she wasn't fussed how they got there.

Peyton mulled over her coven's words "It has been a while since we've had a good play." she conceded deciding that she liked her redheaded chlde's idea of keeping the hunters around at least until she grew bored with messing with them.

The four vampire's shared anticipatory smiles as Bevin voiced what all of them were thinking "This is going to be so much fun."

**BFCXBFC**

Something was being hidden from them; the remainder of the coven was hiding something. Brooke felt it, Haley felt it but the problem was finding out what.

The youngest vampire sat in her seat by the fireplace at Peyton's side. She thought about taking a little peak inside her sires head but quickly dismissed the idea, Peyton was psychically strong and she'd notice the intrusion.

What she needed to do was take a look inside one of the others. Anna was a no go, her psychic powers were almost as strong as Peyton's and Haley disliked going into Rachel's head, the redheaded vampire was a pretty mixed up individual and not just in the normal sadistic vampire way either.

So that left Bevin, the Germanic vampire would have to be the one, she wasn't very strong psychically at all so she'd be easy to probe and easy to get information from.

All Haley had to do was wait for the appropriate moment.

**BFCXBFC**

Her sister wouldn't stop pacing. She paced back and forth, over and over, covering the length of the sitting room with her nervous energy.

Haley wasn't speaking and her mind was on lockdown but Brooke was getting the distinct feeling that whatever was bothering her usually docile twin had to do with those hunters from the other night and it was starting to bug her.

The older twin couldn't help but think Haley's current slew of Jacob related dreams had somehow been triggered by her meeting with the hunters, or one of the hunters in particular as the case may be.

"Brooke." Haley had stopped her pacing and was looking down at the older twin, she had a question in her eyes and she was gnawing on her bottom lip in nervousness.

"Yeah Babe?"

"If you knew something was going to happen, something potentially dangerous, would you try to stop it from happening even if it could mean throwing yourself into the middle of said danger?"

"I suppose it would depend on the circumstances." Brooke answered eying Haley with something akin to suspicion "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," the younger vampire shrugged and tried to appear innocent "Just curious I guess."

Brooke wasn't so convinced that it was mere curiosity that drove her sister to ask her that question but having no real evidence to the contrary for the time being she'd just have to give Haley the benefit of the doubt.


	6. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina 2008**

Recklessness wasn't usually a word Haley would associate with herself; she usually tended to think things through thoroughly, weighed up the pros and cons before she jumped into a situation but this time that didn't seem to be the case.

She was out looking for the hunters; now that she knew what Peyton had planned for them she couldn't turn the other cheek.

She had to get them to leave; she had to convince them to get as far away from town as possible.

She spotted the taller hunter Sam ahead of her, and started to follow, she thought about trying to get his attention, maybe calling out to him but it wasn't like they were old friends and she was sure he probably wouldn't appreciate the implication of familiarity.

Besides she needed to keep their meeting discreet, if Peyton knew what she was up to she could pretty much count on being beaten within an inch of her un-life.

The hunter rounded a corner walking into an alley and Haley quickened her pace to catch up. Once she rounded the same corner she was shocked to find it empty, stepping further in she stopped short

"Do you want to tell me why you've been following me?"

For the second time this week she found herself on the wrong end of a hunter's knife. She didn't sense any real immediate threat he wasn't pressing hard enough to pierce the skin, still she was nervous and weary and the blade at her throat was a little too close to her jugular for comfort.

"I don't want to fight you." The words spilled from her mouth as he pressed her into the brick wall behind them, Haley thought there was something almost weirdly kinky about the situation but the second the stray thought crossed her mind she shook her head, wondering exactly when her thought process started resembling her twins.

The hunter eyed her cautiously but continued to keep her pinned "What do you want?"

The tone of his voice, the slight flash in his eyes were enough to cause a little shiver of fear to race down her spine, still she wasn't about to let that fear show, she had too much pride to allow a human to get the better of her. Squaring her shoulders she looked the hunter directly in the eyes "Well first I want you to take that knife away from neck."

Sam didn't immediately do as she had requested, instead he spent a moment looking at her, and she figured he was trying to decide whether or not to hear her out. He pulled the knife away from her neck slowly sheathing it back in a holster at his side and then he stepped away just enough to give her some space.

Her hand went to her neck as she absent-mindedly rubbed the spot the tip of the knife had scraped "I came to warn you." she stated as she glared up at him, she probably didn't have the right but she was slightly peevish over the fact that once again the boy had gotten the better of her and she idly wondered if maybe she was starting to lose her touch.

"Warn me about what?" Sam asked wearily not sure exactly why he was even staying around to listen to the dark-haired vampire.

"You have to leave here; you and you're brother, tonight if you can."

"We can't leave," The hunter shook his head "Not until we finish the job."

Haley sighed in frustration "Hunters!" she muttered under her breath shaking her head at Sam's words "You don't understand! She wants you!" The small undead girl started rambling pacing back and forth in front of the tall man "The both of you! She's bored and you're going to be her new game!"

The hunter suddenly found himself resisting the urge to chuckle at how flustered the vampire girl seemed to be getting and instead chose to hone in on the fact he had no idea who she was talking about in the first place "Who's this 'she' you're talking about?"

Haley turned incredulous brown eyes towards the boy "Haven't you done you're research?" she shook her head in wonder "Peyton, my sire," she clarified wondering why the hunters were going after the coven when they had no idea what they were facing, it was like a recipe for failure "She's ruthless, vicious and obsessive and once she gets an idea in her head she zeroes in on it with like complete and utter concentration."

"And killing my brother and I is her latest obsession?" Frankly Sam wasn't too sure how to take that bit of information, normally he wouldn't be too worried but the simple fact that someone from her clan had taken it upon themselves to warn him about how dangerous this vampire was made him edgier then he cared to examine.

"I wish it were that simple." Haley answered another unnecessary sigh escaping her lips "Look I have to go," she'd already spent longer then she'd planned to spend out, Brooke would start to worry and on the off-chance that one of the others were at the lair she needed to make sure she got rid of the hunters scent clinging around her "If you're not going to leave at the very least cover your backs. There's a book store in town, McFadden books," She handed him a little white card she dug out of the pocket of her jeans "Go there, the owner; Marvin can get in touch with my sister or I if we're needed."

She was almost positive they'd be hearing from Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden sometime in the near future, she got the feeling these hunters weren't the type to run from a dangerous situation.

Sam looked down at the card she placed in his hands and started to talk "Hold on a second What's your…" he glanced up to find the vampire had disappeared just like she had done the first time they had met "Name?" Shaking his head and slipping the card into his pocket he turned and made his way back to his hotel room to speak with his brother.

Haley looked down from the rooftop she'd quickly climbed and made sure he wasn't being followed, a sinking feeling that she might have just started some kind of war between these hunters and her clan settling into her stomach.

**BFCXBFC**

"So which one was it? Was it the one who almost gutted me with my own knife or the one who kicked me in the stomach?" Dean asked his younger brother once he'd returned and told him about the conversation he'd just had with the vampire in the alley.

"I'm pretty sure it was the one who kicked you in the stomach."

The older hunter shrugged, a glare crossing his features as he thought back to the events of what had happened that night "Well obviously it's a trap." he decided there was no way that this girl Sam was telling him about was the real deal, she had to have some kind of ulterior motive "This Peyton chick sent her to trick you!"

Sam didn't think that was the case; something was giving him the feeling she was on the level, that she could be trusted "You didn't see her Dean she looked genuinely scared."

"I think she's taking you for a ride bro," Dean tried to picture the girl in his head, she'd looked very much like a damsel in distress the night he and Sam had cornered her, she had that 'somebody please save me look' that he knew for a fact his brother was hard pressed to ignore "I think she fluttered her big doe eyes at you and played you like a fool."

"I just…" Sam shook his head unsure, on one hand Dean could be right, it was possible but still the petite vampire had been too natural, her fear too real to be acting and like he'd said before his gut reaction was she truly was trying to help "I got the feeling she was sincere. I think we need to look into this Peyton girl some more."

"I think we need to look into all of them some more." Dean nodded his head, his brother for all his bleeding heart ways actually did have pretty good instincts when it came down to the crunch, the least he could do was give him the benefit of the doubt for now and go with them "Where do you want to start?"

The taller hunter pulled out the card he'd been given and looked it over "Here." he said as he handed it to his brother to glance at "We'll start here."

**BFCXBFC**

Haley all but tiptoed up the steps of the mansion that served as the orders HQ and into her bedroom, she'd thought she'd actually gotten back unnoticed but the light tingle in her head alerted her to the presence of someone waiting in her quarters.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Brooke was lounging on Haley's bed, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Her sister's scent was different, she could pick up on something that wasn't supposed to be there, plus she'd been waiting for close to two hours, she'd started to worry.

"God Brooke you frightened me!" Haley tried to skirt around the issue

"You're just damn lucky I'm me and not Peyton," the older twin glared not letting her younger sister off the hook even an inch "Where'd you go?"

Haley walked towards her dresser and pulled out a new set of clothes "Promise not to freak out?" she asked as she took off her top and changed into the fresh one.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" The younger vampire turned and looked at her sister wearily causing the older girl to wave her hand in defeat "Fine I promise not to freak out."

"I went to see that hunter," Haley thought the best way to tell her sister was quickly "Sam."

"You did what?" Well that explained the scent Brooke had smelt, it had been human, his.

"I had to B!" the shorter vampires defended her actions "the girls have some sick and twisted plan for his brother and him and I felt they needed to be warned."

"How could you be so stupid Haley Lynn?" Brooke jumped off the bed and started to pace angrily up and down the length of the room "If Peyton had of caught wind of what you were doing she would have punished you favored Childe or not." The older vampire couldn't understand why her sister was acting so out of character, so foolishly without concern for herself.

Haley's lack of disregard for her own well-being astounded Brooke and her sudden regard for that of two hunters was quite frankly pissing her off.

"I was careful." Haley assured her sister trying to set her mind at ease, she hated to make Brooke worry but she'd really seen no other way "I had to warn him."

Brooke noticed her sisters slip of tongue even if the younger girl hadn't.

She'd said him, not them. It just reasserted earlier suspicions she had about her sister's interest in these Winchester boys. She needed to know for sure though.

"Why?" She asked throwing herself into an armchair and resting her head in her hands "Why are you so fixated on this boy?"

"I don't know. He just…" the shorter girl shook her head trying to sort out her thoughts, if she was honest there were a lot of reasons, she just couldn't seem to pin one down "I just don't know."

**BFCXBFC**

Visiting a musty old bookstore wasn't exactly making Deans list of fantastic ways to start the day, in fact he was pretty sure as he and Sam made their way through the door that this was the last place he would ever want to be.

Sam looked pretty comfortable with the surroundings though and he felt a thousand different geek jokes flutter through his head.

They made their way past countless shelves of dusty old hard covered books until they reached the back of the store where the counter seemed to be. No one was watching the store so Dean tapped on the bell beside the cash register in hopes of attracting some attention.

Maybe a minute or so after the bell had been rung, a slender young-looking man came walking out of the back room and greeted the two hunters "Gentlemen. How can I help you?" His accent was strange, like a mix of a southern twang and clipped queens English; he was well spoken though and obviously well-educated.

"We were hoping you'd be able to give us some information." Dean wasn't about to beat around the bush, he wanted answers about these vampires and he also wanted out of the store, Just standing in it made him feel like he was ageing a hundred years.

"Yes?" The store clerk raised an eyebrow in query as he looked from one brother to the other.

"Local Vampire coven, led by some chick named Peyton, we need all the information you've got."

The clerks face went from open and friendly to shut off and withdrawn "Sorry I can't help you." He turned from them and went to make his way back out to the back of the store but Sam spoke up to stop him.

"Marvin right?" he questioned Marvin or Mouth as the few people who knew him called him turned slowly and faced the taller of the men in his store

"Yeah." he answered his body language still on guard but he relaxed his stance slightly.

"I was told if I needed help I could come to you."

"Who told you that?"

"I didn't get her name," Sam answered before picturing the girl in his head so he could describe her "She's about 5'6, Shiny brown hair, dark brown eyes, she talks a lot. Has a sister."

The book store owner nodded as he realized who sent them "Her name is Haley," he clarified for the taller of the two men as he smiled in an open gesture of welcome "And if she sent you to me I suppose you're okay. I'll help you with anything I can."


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**New York, New York 1945**

_Meredith Longfellow cowered in the corner of a filthy alleyway as a rather large bodied vampire advanced on her, her Slayer Annie was currently occupied, engaged in fighting off three other vampires not ten meters away. _

_The sweet sounds of Charlie Barker's saxophone wafting through the streets from a smoky Jazz club down the road did nothing to calm the watchers terror. She was going to die, her slayer was going to die and she saw nothing in the way of salvation. _

_She'd been a watcher for five years, trained a lot longer than that but at this moment, facing death her training, her senses, everything she had learnt since she'd answered her calling had fled her consciousness and all she knew was fear and terror. _

_Unable to meet her fate with eyes wide open she closed them tight as the vampire above her lunged for her neck, but the piercing sting of teeth into her flesh never came, just a cool rush of air and the sounds of yelping. _

_She opened her eyes slowly to see her slayer fighting side by side with a dark-haired brunette and the vampire she'd been sure was going to kill her fighting a smaller brunette. _

_Both of the brunette girls looked only slightly older than her sixteen year old slayer but they were dressed in the height of women's fashion, tailored suits with a-line skirts, the taller girls, a dark emerald-green, while the shorter girls was a dusty pale blue with white piping detail. They looked worldly compared to Annie, who was dressed in her typical ensemble of denim jeans and a grey sloppy Joe sweater. _

_They fought with ease; as well if not slightly better than her slayer. Meredith wondered briefly if they were freelance hunters or maybe even potential slayers, they couldn't be full slayers that much she was certain of._

_Her musings on the two girls were soon answered when she noticed for the first time their faces, their eyes were gold and when she looked closely she saw they had fangs. _

_Now she knew, Annie and herself had been saved not by two human girls, not by hunters or potentials but by something else entirely. _

**BFCXBFC**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina 2008**

"To cut a long story short," Marvin spoke as he closed up the large heavy leather-covered book on his lap "The twins ended up striking up a friendship of sorts with Meredith and Annie. The Council was so intrigued by her reports on them they decided to keep tabs."

"So this Watchers council sends some poor sucker to watch an order of vampires every few years?" Dean shook his head in wonder "Harsh."

Mouth looked at the hunter and indicated in the negative "Not the order," he clarified "Just the twins and I wasn't sent against my will I volunteered."

"Why would you do something like that?" Sam asked intrigued by the Watcher in front of him, he couldn't imagine anyone willingly putting themselves in harm's way, couldn't imagine anyone wanting a job like his.

"It's because they're hot right?" the older hunter smirked at the Watcher and raised an eyebrow "You've got yourself a little crush on two undead cuties."

"They're fascinating." The Watcher shook his head in mild frustration, he didn't have to explain himself yet he felt the need to, besides he loved his job, his calling as he liked to refer to it as and he didn't like the implication that it was less than it was "The council has records and text dating back over a thousand years, yet in all those texts there's only ever been mention of one other souled vampire and he was cursed with one not 'born' with one."

Mouth started collecting various books and folders he had including the diaries the twins had kept during their human years scattered around him and stacked them into a pile pushing them towards the taller of the two hunters "Here take these," he offered before standing up "They'll tell you everything you need to know about the Lillithian order, Peyton and the twins."

**BFCXBFC**

Haley was lost in a world of her own and jumpier than usual, Peyton had noticed her childes erratic behavior the minute she'd returned home from the club and spotted her in the lairs sitting room.

Her favored childe had found every excuse to not be too long around her since the previous night, even locking herself away in her and Brookes quarters and keeping her mind so closed that Peyton was now positive her youngest was keeping some sort of huge secret and the curly-haired vampire knew she wasn't going to like this secret one bit.

"Anna!" she called for her mate through their childe/sire bond and felt the Spanish beauty draw closer to the office Peyton had set up for herself in the lair.

"You wanted to see me Peyt?" The raven haired vampire walked into the room shutting the heavy wooden door behind her, she made her way over to her sire and perched herself on the armrest of the large leather chair Peyton was sitting in and draped her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I'm worried."

Inwardly Anna sighed, knowing straight away what had her sire so concerned, it seemed to her that Peyton was constantly worried over the twins, too worried in fact and had been ever since the day she turned them all those years ago.

Some might accuse the Spanish vampire of jealousy, and being honest with herself she'd have to agree that they wouldn't be wrong, but it was more than that.

From the day of her rebirth Anna had reveled in the power her turning had allowed her, celebrated in the wickedness she could indulge in without any repercussions. Haley and Brooke on the other hand reawakened with souls and instead of celebrating what they became, they mourned the loss of what they were, instead of embracing their vampiric natures, they denied them and Anna finds that insulting.

She'd said it once to Haley, told her she'd been reborn wrong, but the youngest vampire had looked at her with acceptance of her words shining in her eyes completely unrepentant and it had made Anna equal parts disgusted and angry to realize Haley didn't seem to care.

Peyton had cared though, she'd heard Anna's words and forbidden her from speaking that way to the young childe again, she'd warned Anna in that tone of voice so cold that it caused a shiver of trepidation to race itself down her spine.

"There's nothing to be worried about love," Anna tried to reassure her sire the best she could even though she herself felt that while they may not have to be worried, they should at the very least be cautious "The hunters won't be that hard to take care of."

She tried not to mention the twins, tried not to broach the subject of the two girls at all but apparently Peyton had other plans.

"You think I'm worried about the hunters?" the blonde-haired vampire growled lowly "The hunters are nothing; they'll be easy pickings." She pushed her mate away and stood to pace the room "I'm worried about Brooke and Haley joining the hunters. I'm worried my childer are turning away from me!"

"If that's the case," Anna rose and walked towards her sire "Then say the word and I'll take care of things. Remind the girls of their place."

The curly-haired master turned hard eyes on her mate "You will not touch them!" Her eyes flashed gold and Anna backed up a step and tried to think of something to say to calm her mate "Brooke and especially Haley will not be dealt with by anyone but me. Do you understand?"

Anna nodded, unable to find her voice, not much scared her but the wild look of smoldering rage in her sires eyes always seemed to do the trick.

Peyton calmed and sighed "No what I need for you to do is watch them, and report back to me." she resumed her position at her seat "If they go anywhere near those hunters I want you to tell me straight away."

Anna once again nodded and silently left the room, slightly more terrified of Peyton and with hatred for the Davis twins filling up her heart.

Inside her office, the master vampire sat for a few minutes longer a plan forming in her mind; she would test her childer, test Brooke and Haley's loyalty to her and their interest in the hunters.

She'd set them up and see if they would take the bait. She hoped to all the unholy gods that they would not prove to be faulty.

**BFCXBFC**

There was no way her sire could be serious, no way at all. Haley was sure of it but still the thought had crashed into her head with such ferocity from Rachel that it had to be true.

But Peyton had never turned a male before, much less two; she'd always prided herself on having the only order untainted by male perversions. The Order of Lillithian was all about Females and their perversions.

Some of which were filtering into her mind from Rachel's so rapidly that if she had breath she would have lost it by now.

She'd thought the redhead nasty minded before but some of the things she wanted to do to the hunters were just sick. Rachel's thoughts were causing Haley's stomach to turn and were also causing all sorts of unwanted thoughts and feelings to emerge. Feelings she didn't want to analyze, feelings she refused to acknowledge even feeling. Things she hadn't felt since Jacob had been killed and she and Brooke had been turned.

There wasn't a doubt in her mind now, she would do anything in her power to protect Sam and Dean from Peyton, Brooke would have to help her there wasn't any other choice. She grabbed for her mobile and dialed the number of the only human she knew she could trust in this situation.

"Marvin, its Haley."

The young Watcher on the other end of the line chuckled "Haley how many times have I told you to call me Mouth, your sister can manage it Why can't you?"

"Because 'Mouth' is not a nickname it's a body part."

"What can I do for you Haley?" Mouths voice held a note of humor still

"I need your help." She didn't want to drag him in to this really but she saw no other choice, it was daylight and she couldn't go herself, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Naturally," Mouth was suddenly all business "Tell me what you need done and I'll try my best to do it."

"I need you to take a message to two hunters. Their names are…"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

"You've met them already?"

"I did. Sam told me you told him to track me down."

"I did," the vampire answered "I just didn't expect him to do it so soon. So you can track them down and take a message for me?"

"I can." the Watcher told her. Even if he hadn't of met them earlier he would have still done it. He owed Haley and Brooke a lot, they were his friends and had protected and looked out for him for as long as he had been following them. There isn't a thing he wouldn't do for the two girls.

Haley was touched by Mouths willingness to help. He had been a true friend in the years her and her sister had known him, of all the Watchers the council had sent over the years, Marvin was definitely her favorite. "Thank you." She told him before continuing "Have them meet Brooke and I tonight around nine thirty at St. Patrick's parish".

The two finished up the conversation with Mouth reassuring Haley that he'd get the message to the hunters.

As she hung up the phone the young vampire flopped herself down onto her bed with a sigh. She wasn't looking forward to telling Brooke what she'd just done and she was dreading tonight's meeting and the consequences it could potentially bring.


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_**Tree Hill, North Carolina 2008**_

To say Brooke wasn't happy with her current situation was to say the very least an understatement. The truth was she was currently beyond the point of not happy and steadily moving into hating the situation with a fiery passion.

It was bad enough that Haley went to the hunter the first time but for her now to have set up a meeting with not just said hunter but with his infuriating older brother as well was beyond crazy.

This was definitely a sure-fire recipe for disaster.

And not only did her sister have to set up a meeting with the Winchesters but she just had to choose a church to hold the meeting in as well.

A church with at last count at least twenty crosses on display that she'd spent the last fifteen minutes eyeing with something not unlike terror.

Brooke had never been fond of churches not while she'd been alive and definitely not after she'd been turned.

There was a reason why she'd planned on marrying Chase in a pretty little garden ceremony on her parent's estate. Churches had always given her the creeps.

"Haley," The older vampire all but whined to her younger sister "Why'd we have to come here?"

Haley replied distractedly "We're meeting Sam and Dean."

"Duh!" She responded rolling her eyes "I meant why here in this building," She gestured around "This is a church." the word rolled off her tongue with mild distaste.

The younger twin turned to her sister all different kinds of amused "Your point?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brooke could hear the amusement in her sister's voice and it made her wish they were younger again so she could stamp her foot in frustration without fear of looking immature "You…me…Blood Suckers…Children Of The Night…Daughters of Dracula…_Vampires_!" she sighed for dramatic effect "Any of this causing any bells to ring sweetie?"

Haley couldn't contain the laughter bubbling in her voice "Come of it Cookie." she scoffed in humor "You and I both know churches are completely safe for us."

"Yeah but," The older twin nodded her eyes floating over the various crosses adorning the chapel yet again "Crosses are not…And I see those damn things everywhere."

"As long as you don't drape yourself over one," Haley was still grinning as she answered "I'm pretty sure you're safe."

As much as Brooke knew her sister to be correct, the younger girl's words did nothing to quell the sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

She still despised churches with every ounce of her tainted soul and she still absolutely did not want to meet with the Winchesters at all.

In fact right now draping herself over one of the chapel's crosses was starting to sound like a preferable way for her to spend the rest of her night.

**BFCXBFC**

The research material Mouth had given them had been helpful but had left Sam with more questions then he had to begin with.

He'd read up a little on the order in general and on its leader Peyton. He found it intriguing that whilst still a human girl the vampires had shown signs of wielding a great deal of power, power that she retained even after the brutal way in which she was turned.

Further reading had shown that each of the six members developed some level of magical ability on their turning but none had developed theirs at such a rapid pace or to such a strength as the youngest member of the order and none of the order apart from the twins could draw on the others power.

That aspect seemed to be unique to the sisters.

He'd opened Haley's diary only in the hopes of understanding the connection she had to her twin, maybe evidence that it had existed during their human years but apart from a few brief mentions so far he hadn't been able to find anything that went into much detail. Mostly he'd read entry after entry of musings from a thirteen year old girl falling in love. He probably should have stopped reading, but he hadn't.

Just as he was finishing up the entries for her thirteenth year, Mouth had shown up at their hotel room door. The brothers had been surprised when the watcher had given them Haley's message and Dean had been more than a little wary.

Which was probably why the inside of the Impala smelled rather pungent.

The taller hunter turned to his brother "Dean what are you doing?" he asked his voice expressing how ridiculous he found the sight in front of him.

The older hunter didn't even bother swallowing before he answered "Eating."

"I can see that," Sam shook his head and mentally counted backwards from five before continuing "Why the roasted Garlic?"

"Why the roasted garlic?" Dean repeated as he chewed the last of his meal "We're going to be shooting the breeze with two deadly vampire babes. I just want a little added protection." he scrunched up the rubbish he had in his hands and threw it onto the backseat of the Impala.

Sam once again shook his head as his vision followed the rubbish onto the seat, he would always wonder why for someone so freakishly in love with his car, Dean tended to treat it like a dumping ground for rubbish and junk.

"You do know," Sam raised an eyebrow in query and resisted the urge to mock his brother for acting like a huge girl as he turned back to the front of the car "that garlic warding off vampires is a myth right?"

"You can never be too sure." Dean shrugged and took the keys out of his cars ignition. He opened his door and swiftly exited watching his brother do the same "Besides Sammy isn't it you who always says better safe than sorry."

**BFCXBFC**

Anna watched from the shadows as the two hunters made their way out of their big black muscle car and headed into the very same church she'd watched her 'sisters' head into not thirty minutes beforehand.

She had to admit she could see why the twins seemed to be so intrigued by the brothers, why they had such a mad on to save them, as far as males went, in fact pretty much as far as humans went as a whole, these two brothers were actually fairly decent looking specimens.

She was beginning to look forward to the day Peyton finally got her hands on them, playing with the hunters promised to be all sorts of fun.

The raven haired vampire made her way closer to the holy building in order to get a better view of the goings on inside.

She thanked the demonic lords that the church had large windows she could see through and that her hearing was especially good so she wouldn't miss any of the conversation about to occur inside.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

The church doors opened and the two vampires turned in unison to see the brothers walking towards them.

"So what do the two of you want?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow at the rude tone in which the older hunter posed his question. "Gee straight to the point I see." She bit out as the hunters came to stand before the girls "Whatever happened to the fine art of exchanging pleasantries?"

She sniffed the air suddenly smelling something strong, something she couldn't quite place.

"You called us Sweet cheeks," Dean smirked over at her causing a frown to cross her features 'I don't have to be polite."

His total lack of manners was starting to grate on the vampires nerves; she turned to her sister and growled softly but loud enough so that both hunters could still hear clearly "Can I please rip his throat out now?" Once again the repugnant scent assaulted her senses 'And Jesus Christ what is that smell?"

"Brooke!" Haley admonished shocked at her sisters outburst "You're cursing…in a church!"

Brooke scrunched her eyes in confusion before she realized why her sister was so shocked "Oh…Sorry?" she shrugged again smelling the air "But can't you smell that?" She asked her eyes almost watering at the smells strength "What is that? Is it…" the smell was coming from Dean she was almost sure of it "Garlic?"

The look on the hunters face was enough to confirm her suspicions, laughter bubbled up in her throat and spilt out her mouth, she nudged at her sister who seemed to be hiding her mirth rather well but Brooke could tell by the sparkle in the other girl's eyes she was just as amused as she was.

"That's too funny," she continued to giggle "He reeks of the stuff." She could tell Dean was not at all impressed by her teasing of him but one look at his younger brother and it was clear to see that the younger hunter was also finding the situation funny.

Haley in an attempt to play peacemaker ended Brookes merriment "We should talk." She directed her statement at both the hunters but only Sam acknowledged her, gesturing towards a pew at the front of the church.

She made her way over to it and sat the tall human following and sitting beside her, his presence intimidating her a little. She felt weak and slightly helpless sitting next to him even though she was pretty sure they'd be evenly matched.

Funnily enough Brooke didn't follow and neither did Dean, both had stayed standing in their spots a few meters away locked in what seemed to be some sort of glaring competition.

"Mouth said you wanted to talk to us."

She turned her attention to Sam and nodded her assent "I did. About Peyton."

She began to speak, the hunter giving her his undivided attention.

"Peyton and the other girls might be looking to make their move sooner than I expected." As she thought back over what she'd garnered from her little trip inside Rachel's thoughts she couldn't help but shiver a little with fear and disgust.

Her physical reaction to the memories did not go unnoticed by the human beside her and she watched as the worry grew in his eyes.

"Is there anything in particular Dean and I should be on the lookout for?" Sam asked as he ran a hand nervously through his hair trying to calm the trepidation he was suddenly feeling down "Or anything else in particular you've found out?"

"Let's just say I've seen what they have planned, some of it at least," the vampires amended as she glanced down at her hands, willing the images of Rachel and the hunters that flashed through her mind away "It's not something I ever want to see happen or ever want to put into words."

Seeing the vampires in front of him so rattled was starting to rattle Sam as well. Also even though he was thankful Haley had taken the time to warn him he wondered why she had chosen a face to face meeting with his brother and himself when she could have just as easily passed a message through her watcher friend. He voiced his question but didn't receive an answer right away.

Haley mused over the right way to answer, she'd told herself that there was no other way, that a face to face meeting needed to take place, but Sam had voiced a very good point, everything she'd just told him as well as the offer she had yet to extend could have been passed on through Marvin.

If she was honest with herself she guesses she wanted the face to face meeting because she felt some sort of need to see the hunter again, the need to speak with him. After all what she'd sensed from him during their first meeting had sparked a certain kind of curiosity in her.

But just because she could be honest with herself didn't mean she had to be honest with him on the subject.

"I don't know," she shrugged trying to be as nonchalant as possible "Because it's politer if I talk to you directly and not through Marvin."

It was possibly the lamest lie she'd ever told but he seemed to buy it or at the very least accept it.

"Anyway," she continued quickly not risking the chance he may question her further on her flimsy excuse "I just thought the two of you should know that Brooke and I will try to help the two of you with anything we can, If you need anything just ask."

She moved to stand but was stopped by the sound of Sams voice "Wait! Can I ask you a few questions?"

She nodded and sat back down.

"I wanted to know about your parents, the Jagielskis', Jacob?"

"I'll answer any question you like," Haley answered a lump forming in her throat as sadness and melancholy wove its way around her heart "But not about them…never about them."

Brooke could sense her sisters agitation from her position a few meters away, she broke her glaring match with Dean and looked towards her twin and the other hunter.

'What's your Jackass of a brother saying to her?" she muttered as she moved toward the pair. Dean blocked her path and she growled softly in the back of her throat "Get out of my way!"

"I'm not going to let you put your hands on him!"

The brunette shook her head and gritted her teeth "Who said anything about putting my hands on him?" she had to give the hunter a smidgen of respect he seemed to be the protective type when it came to his younger brother and that was something she could relate to well "I'm just going over there to get my sister so we can leave."

She could feel Haley's agitation wane and she again glanced over at the younger girl. Even though her sister and Sam were talking amicably and Haley was no longer sending out signals, Brooke could do nothing to stifle down her own agitation.

"Likely story." the hunter scoffed adding fuel to the embers of anger slowly smoldering within the vampire.

He was trying to push her buttons, deliberately trying to goad her for reasons she could not even imagine.

"You don't trust us do you?" The question was pretty pointless she already knew the answer

"What's to trust?"

"Are you like this with every girl you meet?" She couldn't resist a little goading over her own "It's a wonder you ever get lucky."

"I have no problem getting lucky believe me." Dean leered at Brooke, his disdain for her kind clearly shining in his eyes "I just like to draw the line at playing nice with Hell skanks."

"Hell skank?" The vampire rolled her eyes "Ohhhh…that hurt! Struck me right in the heart."

'You mean you actually have one?" The hunter didn't seem to want to let the issue drop and behind the playful bantering tone of the conversation lay the potential for something far more hurtful to come of it.

"Just because it doesn't beat, doesn't mean it isn't there." Brooke who was perceptive enough to see that this conversation could turn violent at any second decided enough was enough "Move out of my way please."

She moved towards her sister yet again and was this time lightly shoved back by the hunter.

"I said I wasn't going to let you touch him!" Dean's tone was forceful and held conviction and the slightest trace of a threat that caused something inside of Brooke react accordingly.

"Listen here idiot! I told you I wouldn't hurt him and I meant it, so get your filthy human hands away from me!" she growled as she batted him away "And keep the hell out of my way!" She swung her fist connecting with the side of the hunter's jaw causing his head to snap to the side.

The commotion drew the attention of Haley and Sam who rushed to their respective sibling's sides just in time to stop Dean from swinging back at Brooke.

"Brooke! This is still a church!" Haley was shocked by her sisters behavior and couldn't quite figure out why Brooke seemed to detest Sams brother with such a fiery passion "You can't act like that in here!"

'I don't care!" Brooke had had enough. Her emotions had been going haywire since Haley had sprung the news of this meeting on her earlier that night and her conversation with Dean had done nothing but add to her stress "I didn't even want to come to this wretched place! I don't want to help these hunters and I could care less what happens between them and Peyton! I just want you safe but you keep on insisting on dropping yourself into the goddamn line of fire!"

The younger twin grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it in comfort. Haley felt guilty and cursed herself silently for not trying harder to keep her plans a secret from her over protective sister. She really should have known Brooke would worry too much for her safety.

"Can we just go Hales please," the older vampire sighed "I'm just too tired for this."

Haley nodded and turned to the hunters "Remember if you need help contact me."

Sam nodded a small smile of thanks gracing his features and Haley found herself smiling in return.

Brooke shook her head tiredly having witnessed the smiles exchanged between her sister and the younger hunter.

Haley might not fully realize it yet but Brooke could tell.

Helping the Winchesters would lead to trouble, and not just trouble of the physical kind either.

**BFCXBFC**

"She What!" Peytons voice rang out clearly around her office, the anger and astonishment she felt clearly spotted in the two words she spoke.

Anna had returned immediately to her mate as soon as she'd realized the meeting between the twins and the Winchesters was coming to an end.

She'd reported what she'd heard, the interactions she'd witnessed and especially the way Haley had been around the taller of the hunters.

"This won't do." The curly-haired master muttered to herself "She's not supposed to turn on me." her hand came down and slammed into the table causing a large bang to reverberate around the room "Who the hell does she think she is?"

The Spanish vampires chose very wisely to remain quiet during her sire's outburst, thinking it best to let Peyton rant and yell without any interruptions.

The blonde pinned Anna with wild eyes filled with fury "She needs to remember the order of things! I set a test and she's just failed!" she grabbed her mate by the hand and pulled her roughly against her body.

Haley had failed her test and Brooke by proxy was also at fault.

Both would soon learn the price for such a failure.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Boston Massachusetts 1910**

_The night air was cool and invigorating, a light breeze causing leaves from the bushes surrounding the gazebo to rustle lightly._

_It was calming and quiet and as she sat Brooklyn took deep soothing breaths. She needed this alone time, these few moments away from her grieving sister to collect her thoughts._

_The gazebo had once held such fond memories for her and her twin but she couldn't help but feel as she sat there now that since the discovery of Jacobs body the place was now tainted._

_She was losing Haley Lynn she felt it in her very soul, day by day her twin grew frailer, more withdrawn and Brooklyn could not think of a single thing to do to bring her back._

_The deaths of their parents, the discovery of Jacobs's body had broken both their hearts and it seemed that death now clung to them, followed them around like some kind of crazed stalker._

_Barely days after Jacobs torn body was found a fire had broken out on the Jagielski estate killing Jacobs parents and his younger sister Jennifer._

_Officials ruled it accidental. Wood left to smolder away in the fireplace overnight somehow sparked up into flames but both twins thought differently. Some feeling, possibly instinct niggled at both the girls, the Jagielskis had been murdered, they were sure of it._

_Then a night ago Brooklyn received a package, addressed only to her. She'd opened it and promptly emptied the contents of her stomach._

_A hand bloodied and cut from a body with surgical precision. The ornate ring on the ring finger of the severed hand gave away the identity of the owner._

_Chase._

_It was Chase's hand._

_It had been enough to make the otherwise dismissive authorities finally take a little notice._

_But Brooklyn felt no safer for it, even if statements were now being made and inquiries were beginning to commence the twins had been offered no protection and Haley Lynn was still beyond repair._

_A rustling from a nearby bush to her left side startled the young woman out of her thoughts. Standing slowly she cautiously crept towards the sound thinking it was most likely a stray cat or bird caught in the brushes, but it was too dark for her to see clearly._

_She turned prepared to make her way back towards her home and her sister only to be stopped as she came face to face with a pale skinned blonde woman._

_Brooklyn opened her mouth ready to yell but the woman swiftly lifted a pale hand and blocked her mouth before a sound could escape from it._

"_Not a sound Brooklyn." the blonde smiled at her, white teeth gleamed in the moonlight and Brooklyn swore she caught a glimpse of teeth that looked very much like little fangs "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_The blonde slowly took her hand from the brunette's mouth._

"_Who are you?" Brooklyn demanded suspicion shining intensely in her eyes "And how do you know my name?"_

_Again the blonde smiled, arrogance pouring off her in waves "There isn't much I don't know about you Brooklyn or your twin for that matter."_

_A chill ran up Brooklyns spine as those words were spoken, there was something off about this woman, something frightening that caused a ring of alarm in the brunette girl._

"_What do you want from us?"_

"_Nothing." The blonde chuckled lifting her hand to caress the side of Brooklyn's face "I want nothing from you; in fact I've come to make you an offer."_

_The brunette batted the blondes icy hand away from her warmed skin and looked intently at her "What kind of offer?" curiosity was slowly replacing the suspicion in her eyes._

"_I can save your sister for you." The blonde said causing the other girls eyes to widen "I can make it so you and she will never have to part."_

_Brooklyn wasn't sure how this strange woman could help, but she was desperate enough to cling to the notion that she could do what she said she could._

_If this woman said she could make it so Haley Lynn and herself would never be parted then she'd do whatever it took to ensure it happened._

**Tree Hill North Carolina 2008**

"Get off me!" Brooke shouted angrily fighting against Rachel and Bevin as they held her down.

The coven had burst through her bedroom doors hours ago and Anna and Peyton had dragged Haley off kicking and screaming into another room.

They were hurting her Brooke could feel it, but she couldn't get to her and it was making her infuriated.

She had known if Peyton found out about Haley's and her involvement with the hunters there'd be repercussions but she'd somehow figured her twin and herself had covered themselves enough that their brief meetings with the Winchesters wouldn't be brought into the open.

The look on Peyton's face when she'd taken Haley away was enough to let her know she'd been seriously wrong.

She fought against her captors with renewed ferocity as her left cheek began to feel overheated almost like the flesh was being seared off.

"Let me go!" She scream, anger and pain thickening her voice 'I swear to the gods if you don't let me go I'll make it so you'll be sucking your blood through straws!"

Her two unwanted companions looked on her with morbid amusement smirks firmly on their lips.

"Sorry Brookie no can do." The redhead bated Brooke causing the brunette to snarl in anger "Peyton wants you out of the way."

Pain ripped through her as she threw her head back and screamed, pain that was not her own and so intense that it caused her vision to blur.

"Haley!" She yelled desperately "Haley!" Her hand clutched at her stomach and her body involuntarily curled into a ball as an unearthly scream could be heard coming from another part of the lair.

**BFCXBFC**

Tears coursed down Haley's cheeks as she finished screaming out in pain, the blade of a Holy Water dipped hunting knife firmly imbedded into her lower stomach.

Her sire lifted her off the ground pulling the knife out as she did so and forcing the young childe into a nearby chair.

"You shouldn't have made me do this Haley!" Peyton raged at her, the blonde's eyes flashing wildly between the gold of her demon and the hazel she'd been born with "You should have had enough sense to keep away from those hunters!"

The youngest vampire kept silent which seemed to enrage the master vampire even more.

Haley tried to concentrate on blocking her pain from her sister but found she was unable to close her connection to Brooke. Her cheek was inflamed from when Peyton had pressed a small silver cross firmly against it earlier and the wound in her stomach had yet to heal.

"How much did you tell them Baby?" her sire growled, when Haley refused to answer she lifted her hand ready to strike "How much did you tell them!"

She struck the younger girl with the back of her hand putting all her strength behind it.

As her head snapped back with the force of her sires slap Haley spotted Anna perched on a chair drinking in her punishment with glee. The Spanish vampire was taking great delight in Haley's pain.

Peyton followed Haley's line of sight, her eyes narrowing when she got to her raven haired mate "Leave us!" she demanded no longer wanting to tolerate her mates presence in the room.

Anna sat up straighter and started to protest "But sire…"

"This isn't occurring for you amusement _Childe_!" The petulant tone in Anna's voice grated heavily on the blondes temper "Do as I say!"

Her sires tone held no room for further argument and as the raven-haired vampire exited the room her face became a mask of rage, her mate had called her childe as if she were of no importance.

She glared as she closed the door on her sire's growls and Haley's whimpers and turned her attention to the room that held the other half of her greatest hate.

**Boston Massachusetts 1910**

_Haley Lynn sat slowly up in bed as her sister entered her room._

_Brooklyn had left hours ago claiming a need to take a walk and clear her head and when she hadn't returned Haley Lynn had started to worry sending their two maids out in search of her older sister._

_Her twin smiled sadly at her as she came and sat close to her on the bed, and the younger twin couldn't help but note how pale her sister had become._

"_Sister are you feeling well?" the younger girl asked concern lacing her voice_

_The older twin grasped her sister's hand "Haley Lynn, you know I love you?"_

"_Of course I do." A shiver ran down Haley Lynn's arm as she noticed how cold her sister was "And I you."_

"_And you know there is nothing in this world I would not do for you?"_

"_Yes Brooklyn I know." the younger brunette reached a hand to cup her sister's cheek "Why are you speaking this way?"_

"_I ask you to trust me sweet sister," Brooklyn sounded near tears "I beg you to understand."_

_Something in the way her sister was acting was causing Haley to feel nervous "Brooklyn, why are you being like this? What's going on?" The young brunette noticed a curly-haired blonde woman walk into the room._

_The woman made her skin crawl, for some reason Haley Lynn was suddenly more on edge then she had ever been before, she turned wide-eyed to her sister "Who is this stranger?" She asked urgently_

_Brooklyn lent close "I love you." She whispered brushing her lips against her younger sisters cheek "I'm sorry."_

_As Brooklyn pulled away a single tear dripped from Haley Lynn's eye down here cheek, she took a deep breath as the blonde came closer towards here. She had a feeling things would never be as they were again._

**Tree Hill North Carolina 2008**

Peyton hadn't let up; she continued attacking Haley with a ferocity and anger that astounded the younger vampire.

She picked her up by the hair so that she was kneeling unstably on the wooden floor "I didn't want to do this!" The silver cross from before was once again in Peyton's gloved hand "You and Brooke brought this on yourselves," She punched Haley twice "Helping those _humans_!" She threw Haley to the other side of the room.

The brunette landed in a hapless pile and struggled to sit herself up, but before she could get her bearings Peyton was once again upon her 'Did you think I wouldn't notice? That I wouldn't realize?"

She knelt down in front of her childe and picked her up by the scruff of her night-shirt so they were face to face "You reek of him Haley! I Can smell that hunter all over you!" she let the girl drop to the ground "I can see him in your eyes!"

Jealousy and betrayal laced the blonde's voice as she stood up and lifted her childe off the ground throwing her against a wall "**You** did this." she punched her three times in the face and Haley swore she saw stars.

'I'm going to hunt them down Haley and then I'm going to kill them, slowly and painfully." Bringing the small girl close to her she snarled in her face "But he's going to get it the worst and what's more I'm going to make you watch."

Peyton shoved her back into the wall, her head hitting the concrete panels with a sickening crack.

As she dropped listlessly to the ground she was faintly aware of her sire kneeling beside her and pulling her into her arms. She felt Peyton's hand caress her slashed up cheek as she slipped blessedly into darkness.

**BFCXBFC**

"Then Peyton stuck the knife into her flesh just above Haley's belly button and I could smell your sisters flesh sizzle as the holy water worked it's magic." Anna smiled in pure evil delight as she took great joy in giving Brooke a detailed account of what she'd witnessed happen to her sister.

Brooke saw red, her eyes flashed, her fangs elongated as she snarled at the Spanish vampire "I'm going to rip your heart out with my bare hands, you jealous evil skank!"

Anna ignored Brookes threat uncaring of what came out of the brunettes mouth and continued her cruel taunting "You really should see her, bloody and bruised, crying and whimpering like some kind of battered animal," she sneered "She's _pathetic_!"

"Shut your mouth Bitch!"

"Shut it for me." Anna grinned "Oh that's right I forgot you can't."

The Spanish vampire looked to her two other 'sisters' and the three of them started to laugh mockingly at the brunette.

Luckily for Brooke their mirth caused them to be careless and she felt Bevin and Rachel's hold on her grow lax.

Seizing the opportunity she flung both the caustic redhead and the ditzy blonde away from her causing them to crash into walls on opposite sides of the room, she rushed Anna and knocked the no longer cocky vampire to the ground, growling down at her as she scratched her nails down her face and gouged at her skin.

The vampire was too angry to keep her wits about her and continued attacking Anna with animalistic rage.

Anna shrieked in fear and tried fruitlessly to get Brooke off of her but the infuriated twin would not budge.

Suddenly a bolt of electricity came flying at the brunette, hitting her in the back and draining her of her energy causing her to fall away from the bloodied vampire below her and hit the ground.

She looked up to see Rachel and Bevin standing above her.

Her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was that the order was going to pay for what had occurred tonight. She would make sure of it.

And as much as it pained her to admit it she knew exactly who she needed to help her make it so.

**Boston Massachusetts 1910**

_Her eyes opened with a jolt and she sat upright wildly searching the room, an ache in her belly so fierce she was momentarily struck motionless._

_A hand came to rest on her shoulder and without looking she knew instinctively it was that of her twin. She could feel her essence, her presence in her mind and in her heart._

_She felt as if she could actually see the bond they shared humming strongly between them, the two of them linked together by some invisible unbreakable chain._

_In the corner of her bedroom she noticed a blonde, young- looking, perhaps in her twenties but with the manner and aura of someone who had lived many lifetimes._

_As her own brown eyes connected with those of the blonde she felt another kind of bond blossom inside of her, some kind of uncontrollable pull towards whoever this woman was._

_Something wasn't right, she felt different, stronger. Her senses were starting to sharpen and a hunger was growing rapidly inside of her._

_She turned to her sister, frightened and seeking comfort "Brooklynn?" she whispered her voice sounding strange to her own ears "What's __**wrong **__with me?"_


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Tree Hill North Carolina 2008**

If you asked anyone who knew the Winchester brothers they'd probably tell you that Dean was usually the one with the impulsive personality, Sam preferred to think things through, weigh up all his options before acting.

So when his younger brother got off the phone with their new librarian friend, Dean was surprised at the words that came out of Sam's mouth.

"You want to race into a Masters lair to rescue your fanged girlfriend and her sister because some guy we barely know called saying they needed our help…just like that."

"Pretty much." Sam nodded distractedly as he gathered weapons into a duffle bag and his brother was mildly intrigued he didn't dispute the girlfriend remark.

"Okay," Dean nodded his head and started gathering his own things "Just making sure I got my facts straight. Let's do this."

He may not trust the vampire sisters his brother seems intent on getting them mixed up with but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Sam go in alone.

**BFCXBFC**

"Haley?" Brooke knelt beside her slumbering sister gently trying to wake her, she took stock of the damage their sire had inflicted upon her.

The younger vampire hadn't healed fully, angry bruises marred the girls pale flesh and the wound in her stomach was still slightly open.

"Hales, Wake up."

Haley groaned as her eyelids began to flutter "Brooke?" She whispered brokenly, her voice sounding scratchy, she swallowed trying to clear her throat.

"Yeah sweetie." The older twin stroked her sisters unblemished cheek tenderly for a second "Come on get up, we've gotta go." she gently urged as she helped her weakened sister to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked bringing a hand to her stomach as hunger raced through her system.

"Away from here," Brooke answered "Somewhere safe." at least she sincerely hoped so.

"But its daylight." Haley protested "The others are still here aren't they?"

A loud crash rocked through the house and Brooke sighed in relief "They're not going to be a problem." she told her sister now certain she'd made the right choice earlier with her phone call to Mouth. She could faintly hear two heartbeats coming from downstairs "Trust me."

**BFCXBFC**

The brothers stood outside the estate that housed the Lillithian clan. Dean had no idea how they were going to get inside so he turned towards his brother in hopes that he at least had an idea or two.

"What's it going to be Sammy? We racing in there guns a blazing or what?"

The taller hunter shook his head "Trust me when I say it's better that you don't ask questions."

An uneasy feeling settled in the older hunter's stomach "What's that supposed to mean?" the feeling grew as Sam walked away silently toward the car "Sam…" Dean said his name like a warning as the young hunter hoped into the driver's side of the Impala.

Dean raced towards the passenger side of the car only to find it locked, he banged his hands on the window in warning "Do not do what I think you're going to do!"

Sam looked at him apologetically before turning the key and revving the engine.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted as his beloved car took off hurtling towards the large wooden homestead and crashed through the walls "Son of a Bitch!" the older hunter raced after his brother cursing the whole time, everything else on his mind systematically forgotten as his thoughts became centered on the well-being of his car.

He got inside the house just as Sam was closing the driver's side door.

Dean quickly checked for damage, the fact that the car didn't seem to be too badly banged up did nothing to calm him. He turned to his brother "You drove my car through a god damned house…again!" he exclaimed stuck somewhere between amazingly shocked and royally peeved.

"Dean," Sam answered gesturing toward the other side of the room "Now is really not the time."

Dean followed his brothers line of sight to see four majorly pissed of vampires coming to stand a meter or two away from them.

"The bitches of Dracula can wait a minute," he dismissed the vampires and any danger they might pose "Sam…My Car!"

**BFCXBFC**

"Sam…my car!"

Brooke had to stifle a tiny sliver of mirth as she heard the hunters words.

Moving slowly, supporting her sister the best she could, Brooke made her way towards the staircase.

"I'd say your car is the least of your worries right now _hunter_!" Peyton snarled towards Dean

He started to laugh at her mockingly "That might've sounded a little more threatening if you dint look like some reject from a bad fairytale Goldilocks."

As she came down the stairs, Haley propped against her side close to passing out, she saw the taller hunter turn to his brother and shake his head, no doubt wondering why Dean was purposefully baiting the Blonde haired Master, she also heard Peyton's growl reverberate around the room.

"Before my childer and I rip the still beating hearts out of your bodies and use them as hacky sacks would one of you care to explain why you busted through our home with your pile of rust car?"

Dean looked offended at the blondes comment and Brooke who was now standing quietly at the bottom of the stairs chose to make her presence known.

"I can," she spoke clearly as she helped her sister into a nearby chair "They're here for us." she caught Sams eye and gestured towards Haley, as he started to inch slowly toward her sister, Brooke casually started to make her way closer toward Peyton and her 'sisters' diverting their attention away "Haley and I are leaving and don't bet on us coming back."

Peyton scoffed as did the other three vampire girls "What makes you think I'm going to let any of you walk out of this house?"

"Well…I was hoping you'd be a nice old lady and realize the apron strings really do need cutting…Mama." the brunette smirked cockily her attention diverting plan working to a tee, Sam was almost close enough to Haley to grab her.

"You always were a smart ass Brooklyn." Peyton looked ready to attack her at any moment

"And you always were a grade a bitch!"

Brooke saw as Sam scooped Haley up into his arms protectively "Get her in the car!" She yelled as she flung herself at her sire "Hurry!"

The hunter did what she asked as Peyton and the brunette started to exchange blows, Anna tried to rush to her mates rescue but Brooke was ready for her and with a burst of super charged energy magically flung her across the room.

The Spanish vampire was out cold before her body hit the ground.

Rachel and Bevin who had rushed after Sam in an attempt to stop him from getting Haley to safety were now trying to get past Dean who had rushed them as soon as he saw them take their first steps toward his brother.

Pulling a bottle of holy water out from his pocket he smashed the glass into the redheads face causing her to jerk back, her face sizzling as she clawed at it in agony. Rachel's mate became infuriated and launched herself at the hunter sloppily trying to get the upper hand.

As Brooke and Peyton continued to lock horns, Dean threw Bevin against a nearby wall causing a mirror hanging beside her to fall to the ground and smash into pieces. Not wasting any time he grabbed a larger shard of the broken glass and lunged for her neck.

The scream that arose from Bevin was loud and unearthly causing Brooke and Peyton to stop their fight and turn their attention toward her.

The blondes screaming stopped and as her head thudded to the ground and her body started to burn a new scream could be heard ringing in the air, the mournful scream of Rachel as she realized her mate had just been slain.

Brooke acted quickly, ignoring the little jolt of pain she felt as her connection to her vampiric sister fizzled out.

She rushed toward Dean and pushed him toward the direction of his car "Run!" she ordered racing behind him, well aware that they only had precious seconds before all hell broke loose. The death of a childe was always felt most intensely by a sire and as soon as the blonde vampires emerged from the daze she was currently in there would be hell to pay.

Dean got to his car and rushed to the driver's side, Brooke taking the passenger side because Sam was already in the back with her sister.

The Impalas engine was gunned and Dean reversed out as quickly as he could, Brooke having to grab for an old blanket she found as the sunlight shone in brightly searing her skin a little, she noted somewhat thankfully that Haley was already covered.

"Where are we headed?" from the back seat Sam looked at the brunette in front, concern and curiosity lacing his words.

"Mouth's place." Brooke answered swallowing down her anxiety. Haley needed to feed and soon, her wounds still not looking any better and her usually pale skin taking on the grayish blue tint of the truly dead. If her sister woke and heard the thumping of human blood in the car Sam and Dean were very likely to find themselves forcefully relieved of a few litres "We need to get to Mouths fast"


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Haley for the most part had remained blessedly passed out for most of the twenty-minute trip to Mouths home. Brooke thanked the powers that be for small mercies as a ravenous, healing, magical vampire wasn't really something she thought the two hunters in the car were equipped to deal with.

It also meant that Brooke didn't have to waste any energy worrying about the humans although at one point when Sam had been carrying her sister through the Watchers front door and he had Haley's head placed a little too close to his jugular to be deemed safe Brooke had wondered idly if maybe the young hunter had some sort of death wish or kinky neck fetish.

Haley was now laid out in Mouth's spare bedroom. An icebox filled with blood nearby for when Brooke could manage to wake her.

She'd sent the humans out of the room partly for their safety and partly because she knows how uncomfortable her sister would get with them hovering nearby while she fed.

The older twin had never been the most patient of humans and she was even less patient once she'd been turned, trying to keep herself busy she decided to grab a tub of blood out of the icebox.

Taking off the lid she dipped her finger into the thick dark red liquid and gave it a taste "Pigs blood." she grimaced to herself breaking the silence of the room "Well it's no AB negative but I'll guess it'll have to do." she gently shook her sister "Okay sweetie open up your eyes and drink this down."

The combination of her sister's softly spoken words and the heady scent of blood was enough to stir Haley from her black out, her eyes fluttered open "How long have I been out?" she asked groggily

"You've been dropping in and out for around half an hour."

The smaller vampire struggled into a sitting position "What did I miss?" she asked looking around the room "Are we…" her surroundings seemed familiar "Are we at Marvin's?"

Brooke nodded "But forget about that for now," she told her bringing the tub of red live giving substance to her twins lips 'Drink up Bub you've got to heal."

The younger girl parted her lips and swallowed a mouthful of blood making a small face as the taste assaulted her "Ugh Pigs blood!" she took another larger gulp her need to feed overtaking her sensibilities.

With every bit of the liquid she took in she could feel her wounds slowly heal, a tingling in her abdomen a physical sign that the meat and sinew Peyton's blade had sliced through was renewing itself.

"There we go." Brooke smiled softly relieved as she watched the bruises on her sister's face fade and the scorch mark on her cheek disappear.

Another tub later and Haley was again feeling tired, the healing process draining her energy away rapidly. Her head rested back down against a pillow and Brooke covered her over stroking her hair as she fell back into sleep.

**BFCXBFC**

"I wanted to say thanks." Brooke came out of the room her sister was in once the younger girl had fallen back asleep and Brooke had assured herself she'd be alright.

The Hunters were sitting in the lounge room with Mouth and as much as she hated swallowing her pride she felt she had to give credit where credit was due.

Still she just couldn't bring herself to be to cordial toward the older hunter as she suspected that it hadn't been his idea to come to the rescue in the first place, instead she directed her remark to the younger of the two 'I don't know what I would have done if you and your brother had refused to help us out."

"Don't mention it," Sam seemed almost uncomfortable with her gratitude, like he wasn't used to being thanked "We're just happy we could help."

'Well all the same," Brooke pressed on "I owe you, both of you." she glanced quickly at Dean before looking back at Sam "I won't forget what you did for us."

The younger hunter nodded and looked like he was getting ready to ask her something but his brother's voice stopped any words from leaving his mouth.

"Sammy we should get back to the hotel and catch some shut-eye."

Sam looked ready to protest but instead the two hunters said their goodbyes to the vampire and Watcher and headed out.

Both Brooke and Mouth noted that the taller of the two glanced one last time toward the door of the spare bedroom before making his exit.

Brooke sighed heavily once it was just her and Mouth left in the room and sat herself down on the Watchers couch almost melting at how comfortable the sofa was.

"So I can imagine how hard that speech of Thank you was for you."

The vampire grinned at the watcher appreciating his attempt at trying to lift her mood and also at the fact he knew her so well

"It was tough," Brooke nodded "But you know me Mouth," she joke "I've got to give people their props when they deserve them."

The moment of easy friendship between them had been enough to break the vampire of her somber mood but now she needed to buckle down and start making plans 'Hales and I are going to need somewhere to live." she told the Watcher hoping he'd be able to make the arrangements on her and Haley's behalf.

'I'll start looking tomorrow." he assured her and Brooke smiled in thanks.

The two sat together in comfortable silence for a moment before Mouth voiced a concern that had been weighing on his mind since he'd been told about the events of the twins daring rescue "What do you think Peyton's going to do now?" he asked "How do you think the order will retaliate for tonight?"

Brooke wasn't entirely sure "There's no way to tell," She answered turning worried eyes toward the Watcher "And I don't think I really want to know."

**BFCXBFC**

Rachel sat in the ashes of her dead mate's body, a position she'd been in for what seemed like an eternity.

She'd loved Bevin, no matter how messed up and unconventional their relationship had seemed to everybody else the blonde had possibly been the only being in the world Rachel had truly loved beside herself ever.

But now she was gone, killed by that vapid hunter and it was all entirely the twins fault.

"Get up!" Her sire who was pacing angrily nearby ordered

As the redheads eyes locked with her sires she tried very hard to keep any feelings of resentment she held toward the woman from her eyes.

The angry, bloodthirsty part of her wanted Peyton's blood almost as much as that off the Winchesters and Brooke and Haley.

After all the twins had been her sires obsession, Peytons huge mistake, if she'd left them alone or just flat-out killed them instead of turning them long ago Bevin would not be dead.

"We have to make them pay!" Rachel spoke the first word she'd spoken since she'd yelled herself hoarse over her mate's broken and smoldering body.

Peyton knelt beside her and her sire's hazel eyes changed to gold as they drilled relentlessly into her own.

"We will." the curly-haired leader promised, her voice and face hard with grim determination "Believe me we will."

**BFCXBFC**

"Bevin's dead." Haley's statement cut through the quiet ambience of the darkened bedroom.

She'd been awake for a while now, unable to go back off to sleep, feeling an ache in her heart like something was wrong, like something was missing, it had taken her awhile to pinpoint exactly what that was, but now she knew.

Brooke rolled over and turned toward her sister, her heightened sense of sight making it easy to see her twin clearly even though the room was near pitch black "Dean did it." she told her confirming what the younger girl had already assumed "He took her head off with a piece of mirrored glass."

Haley was almost saddened by the news, she'd not had a very deep connection with her Germanic order sister, hadn't felt any real love for her outside of the fact that they were connected through their sire and their bloodline but as far as her order sisters went when compared to Rachel or Anna, Bevin was definitely the lesser of evils as far as Haley was concerned.

Her eyes drifted toward Brooke, her sister looking worn and aged despite her still youthful visage, the worry in her older twin's eyes evident, the fear palpable.

"Brooke I'm sorry." she whispered as she felt her sister slip a hand into her own and squeeze lightly, almost like Brooke was assuring herself that she was still there.

"What for?"

"They'll be hunting us now," she said referring to the remainder of the order and the retribution she knew was sure to be coming "They'll be coming for all of us and it's all my fault."

**BFCXBFC**

He couldn't sleep. He'd been laying in his hard hotel room bed for at least two hours, the image of the nights events weighing heavily on his mind, the fear Brooke had shown, the feel of the younger, broken vampire in his arms as he rushed to get her to safety, his brother mercilessly killing the blonde vampire without batting an eyelid, it all continued travelling round and round his head, a big mess of death and pain.

He sighed turning onto his back his eyes wide open staring up at the ceiling like it could give him some sort of clarity.

"Sam can you quit your tossing and turning and get some sleep!" Dean's voice was heavy with sleep and irritation.

"Sorry." the younger hunter answered and tried his best to keep himself still, tried his best to calm himself.

It didn't last long, not two minutes later he was again tossing around in his bed and sighing heavily in fatigue and restlessness.

The bedside table light went on and a sleepy Dean fumbled up into a sitting position "Okay," he rasped annoyed "I give up what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong." Sam brushed away his brothers question "Sorry I woke you."

"Yeah well try to be quieter okay." Dean reluctantly let the topic of conversation go, not in some large part due to the fact he was already half asleep again "Some of us need our beauty sleep." the older hunter switched the light off and flopped himself back down, placing a pillow over his head in attempt to block out some of the outside sounds.

After a few minutes Sam leant over and switched the light back on as something smoky smelling filled his senses "Do you smell that?"

"Don't even think about blaming me" came his brothers muffled reply.

"I'm serious Dean." Sam got out of bed and padded toward the window "Something smells like smoke."

"Go to sleep Sammy," his brother groaned "It's probably someone having a bonfire or something."

"In a hotel, at 2 am, I don't think so." the taller hunter shook his head opening the windows curtain.

He could see orange fire blazing closely by and what he made out to be the silhouettes of three females. Shutting the curtain quickly he made his way to his brother.

"Dean get out of bed." he shook him roughly before rushing to pack his stuff "Now!"


	12. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**Madrid, Spain 1813**

_Getting revenge on her sires had taken Peyton longer then she had imagined it would even with Anna at her side. When the young gypsy girl had awoken into her new life she wasn't as strong as Peyton herself had been which meant she needed time to build up her strength and to be trained._

_Nathaniel and Lucas had been unimpressed when they had returned from a hunt to find the newly awoken vampire and in order for Peyton to be allowed to keep her; she had to be put through some pretty rigorous punishment._

_Even with vampiric healing it had taken her weeks to recover from their attentions._

_But now near three years later after much patience and planning the time had come for Peyton and her childe to be free._

_It hadn't taken much to lure Nathaniel and Lucas into the trap, they were male after all and subject to the same manipulations as human males were, they were still ruled by their libidos._

_The promise of some bedroom playtime had been all it took for Anna and herself to get the two 'master' vampires to take their defences down and with a few simple little parlour tricks they were now trapped and unable to move._

_Now it was time Peyton showed them what it felt like to have their power and pride taken._

**Tree Hill North Carolina 2008**

"Argh!" Brooke growled storming into her sisters' new room. Mouth had procured a suitable new home for them within the first few days of them bailing out of the order and the twins had been living in it for over a week with house guests.

One who was fast becoming dangerously close to having his throat ripped out by a very pissed off vampire.

"He makes my fangs itch!" she bitched to her highly amused sister "And not in the sexy I want to sink them into him during kinky sex kind of way either!"

"Brooke!" Haley let a small embarrassed smile slip as she admonished her sister for her colourful conversation topic.

"He's such a brat Hales." the older vampire moaned a pout making its way onto her lips.

The younger of the girls chuckled "He's twenty seven years old," she stated with a shake of her head "I'm not sure brat is the appropriate word for him."

"I've got around a hundred years on the guy, Brat is the perfect word." she threw back in answer.

Brooke had known the very second Haley and herself had extended the invitation for he and his brother to stay with them Dean was going to be a pain to co habituate with, she knew he was going to be hard to get along with she'd just never guessed he'd be damn near impossible "I mean come on Hales," she continued to rant "We were nice enough to let him and his puppy eyed brother stay with us because they had nowhere else to go..."

"Well to be fair," Haley interrupted "Peyton did burn down the hotel they were staying in; we are kind of indirectly responsible."

Brooke stared wide-eyed at her sister "So not the point!" she petulantly stated "Why are you trying to ruin this for me?"

The younger girl shrugged "Just trying to put things into perspective." she schooled her features into an apologetic look as she uttered her next sentence "Sis I hate to be the one to say this but do you think just maybe," she tried to broach the subject as gently as possible "Dean gets under your skin so much because you're just the tiniest bit attracted to him?" Haley braced herself for the return of Hurricane Brooke.

"_**Me**_?" Brooke's voice took on a tone of extreme befuddlement "Attracted to Dean?" she started to scoff "What in the hell are you smoking?"

Haley shook her head laughing quietly to herself "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." she teased her voice lilting melodically with amusement "Seriously B the last time I saw you this tightly wound over the male of the species was years ago with William, and we both know what became of that."

"_**That**_ was completely different." the older of the two insisted wondering exactly where her twin was getting her crazy ideas from "For one thing William and Dean are nothing alike."

"I don't know," Haley grinned "They're both pretty egotistical, and they both think they're god's gift to women."

"Anyway," Brooke choose to ignore the fact her sister was talking "_**I'm**_ not the twin who's attracted to Hunters." she said trying to turn the conversation deciding she'd had enough of talking about Dean "That's you." she clarified smirking in defiance waiting for her sister to take the bait.

"Okay, Okay!" Haley through her hands up in mock surrender grinning from ear to ear "I can see now I was wrong, there's no way you could possibly want Deans body." she placated albeit fakely "My mistake."

"That's right your very big mistake," Brooke nodded her head emphatically as if to physically confirm her statement "Even the thought of him and me..." she trailed off "Eww! It makes my skin crawl."

***BFC*BFC*BFC***

Sam had been enjoying the quiet of the kitchen until Dean came stomping into the room a foul look on his face.

The older hunter headed for the sink but once there, started cursing loudly "She does this on purpose!"

"What are you bitching about now?" Sam asked tiredly having grown used to his brother's constant gripes and moans over the past week.

"Little Miss Transylvania and her grossed out blood mug." Dean answered picking up the offending object and dangling it in the air with a look of distaste "Has she not heard of dish wash and warm water?"

"You know a lot of people ask the same question about you." the younger Winchester didn't even bother to hide his amusement at his brother's foul mood.

'Very funny," Dean grumbled as he glared at Sam "Seriously if you ever give up hunting I'm sure you could find work as a stand up comedienne."

"Whoa!" Sam chuckled, his mirth growing steadily by the minute, it wasn't often Dean let a girl get so far under his skin "Don't take out the aggression you have over your obvious pent-up sexual attraction to Brooke out on me."

Dean's eyes nearly bulged out of his head "Sexual tension?" he questioned wondering if his taller brother was drunk "With Brooke? Are you out of your freaking mind! The chicks a blood sucker...Literally!"

Sam smirked thinking his brothers reaction was way to defensive for there not to be any truth in his theory "I'm just calling it like I see it." he stated as innocently as he possibly could.

"Well you're seeing it wrong. Besides if you ask me," Dean decided to do a little ribbing of his own "You're the brother who seems to enjoy flirting with Lady Death."

"I'm not attracted to Brooke." Sam deadpanned playing ignorant to his brother's allusions.

"I didn't mean Brooke," Dean scoffed "I meant her less annoying twin"

"Bite Me!" Sam quipped choosing not to answer.

"Oh I'm sure Haley will if you ask her nice enough." the older hunter smirked at his own joke.

Before Sam could properly retaliate the brothers were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

"You do know that vampires have exceptionally good hearing right?"

"Mouth!" Sam greeted relieved to see the Watcher in front of him and a little embarrassed to have the previous conversation he was having with his brother heard "How'd you get in?"

Mouth raised an eyebrow trying to contain the smirk threatening to quirk his lip "Through the front door."

'Exactly how good of hearing are we talking about here?" Dean asked suddenly wondering if the vampire's he and Sam had been talking about had heard what had been said.

"Well I'd say Brooke or Haley," he answered looking at each of the brothers "Would have heard every word the two of you said very clearly from their bedrooms upstairs."

"Oh!" Dean was struck unusually speechless by the Watcher's answer a fact that would have been enough to make the rest of Sam's night if he wasn't busy trying to get over his embarrassment.

The Watcher grinned at the Hunters "If they were home that is." he decided to let them off the hook "The twins left about fifteen minutes ago." Mouth chuckled as both Sam and Dean seemed to physically relax before his very eyes in relief.

***BFC*BFC*BFC***

"It's been a week Peyton, when are we going to do something?"

The blonde Master Vampire eyed her redheaded childe considerately for a second before answering "Soon."

"Soon?" Rachel was about to burst, the hunters and the two troublesome sisters had all but disappeared off the radar and she was worried if they waited any longer she'd never get the revenge she seeked "I want to go after them now."

Peyton hated petulance in her childer, normally she'd have stood up and slapped Rachel across the room for her insolence but she was trying to give the girl a little leeway since she'd just lost her mate not even a week ago.

Instead she looked again at the redhead and sneered "I said soon, now get out and leave me be!"

Rachel knew better than to disobey so she left the room, deciding to broach the subject later or better yet find Anna and talk it over with her.

Peyton lent back in her chair once the redhead left and closed her eyes trying to relax herself.

Since Bevin's death and her beloved twin Childers deflection, Rachel and Anna had not given her a moment's peace and it was starting to wear on her nerves.

She wanted revenge as much as they did but what they did not understand is that she had learnt many years ago revenge is always a dish best served ice-cold.


	13. Chapter Eleven Part One

**Chapter Eleven Part One**

The twins needed to break the bond they had with Peyton, and they needed to do it soon. They were both very much aware that the fact Peyton hadn't made any attempts to attack their group yet was a very bad thing.

She was going to do something big and Haley and Brooke didn't want the advantages of the childe/sire bond working in their sire's favor.

Sam and Dean had been helping, researching alongside the twins and Mouth had all but ran his resources dry in an attempt to get his hands on enough old texts to be useful, even jumping on a plane late the night before to California where he knew a fellow Watcher lived.

At the moment the four who remained we're going through tome after tome in the girls library/study, Dean was slumped in a chair at the large round wooden table in the middle of the room, computer opened in front of him, Haley and Sam were sitting on a leather couch going over their books that were laid out on the coffee table in front of them and Brooke was sitting on the ground leaning against a bookcase, an open dusty old spell book in her lap.

Getting fed up with the book in front of her being yet another dead end, she groaned in frustration before slamming it shut and throwing down on the floor beside her "This is getting us nowhere!" she stood up, brushed herself free of imaginary dust and started pacing "I wish Peyton would just make her god damn move already!"

The elder of the humans in the room looked up from his computer screen to glare at the vampiress "Stop your pacing." he all but ordered "Some of us are trying to get some work done."

"Please!" Brooke rolled her eyes dropping down into a chair across from him intent on amusing herself with her new favorite past time, annoying Dean "You've spent the past hour drumming the beat to 'Back In Black' on the table."

Dean shut the lap top and lent forward staring the vampire straight in the eyes "Okay one, I have been working and two, how are you even cool enough to know what an ACDC song sounds like anyway?"

Knowing nothing irritated the hunter more than being ignored, she did just that directing her next sentence toward his brother and her sister instead "Can't we go and do something?"

Both looked up at her "You could research some more." Sam's answer earnt him a withering look from the older vampire causing him to feel slightly uncomfortable, he ran a hand through his already mussed brown hair "Or not."

"Why don't you go downstairs to the training area and beat up the punching bag for a little while?" Haley suggested noticing how tightly wound her sister looked.

The older twin cocked her head to the side and grinned "If by punching bag you mean Dean then count me in."

"Like you could." the hunter in question scoffed maneuvering himself back into the conversation.

"Please shut up."

"No."

"If you don't shut your mouth," Brooke threatened "I'm going to shove my fist so far down your throat you'll be sitting funny for a week!"

The hunter leant forward tauntingly "Bring it on Vamp – Whoria, bring it on!"

The vampire stood up and took a step toward the hunter who also stood "You're dead short bus!"

"Enough!"

The bickering twosome turned toward the sound of the angry voice and both found themselves looking into the eyes of one majorly pissed off vampire.

Haley had tried to block their bickering out, but they'd been doing it so much lately that her nerves were on tender hooks "Sit the hell down right now or so help me god I'll hex the both of you!"

The three other occupants of the room looked at the young vampiress shock at her outburst on all their faces.

"Jeez!" Dean muttered "When did you turn into Sabrina the teenage Bitch?" he sat down in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded also taking a seat "There's no need to be so cranky Bub."

The young vampire turned bewildered eyes toward Sam who shrugged his shoulders "I find it helps if you try to ignore they're even in the room." he joked

"Does it work?" Haley asked a smile dancing across her lips

"Sometimes…"

The room somehow stayed quiet for a few moments until Dean sighed loudly, stood up and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair "I'm going to head out," he informed the others throwing the Jacket on carelessly "Ask around a few places, maybe kill a few fanged beasties along the way."

"Dean," his brother's voice stopped him just short of the door "I don't think that's such a good idea."

The girl next to him nodded her head agreeing with the taller hunter "Sam's right it's too dangerous to be out alone."

"Dangerous!" Dean grinned smartly hoping it would reassure both his brother and the young vampiress "I'm Dean Winchester I laugh in the face of danger!"

"More like danger laughs in the face of you." the darker-haired vampire said just loud enough for Dean to hear her clearly.

Still he played ignorant and just rose an eyebrow at her "What was that Brooklyn?"

"Nothing."

Dean smirked over at the elder vampire before continuing out the door.

Haley looked over at her sister an eyebrow raised; Brooke stared back for a second, fervently shaking her head once she understood the message her sister was trying to send 'No way! That's not going to happen!"

Sam watched the interaction between the sisters with interest "What's not going to happen?" he asked in a curious tone

"Haley wants me to bodyguard you're brother." Brooke answered gruffly "Which I flat out refuse to do!"

The younger vampiress stood up with an annoyed sigh causing her sister to look up at her and once again shake her head 'You're not going either!" she stated her tone very much like that of a mother forbidding her child to do something.

"Peyton and the girls are still out there after us Cookie." Haley explained walking towards the door "We need to have each other's backs."

She left the room quickly and rushed after the hunter catching up to him as he hopped into his car. Wrenching open the passenger side door of the Impala the vampire slid into the seat.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked cocking an eyebrow in enquiry.

"I'm coming with you."

The hunter started up the engine of his car "Why?" he asked as he started reversing out of the garage and down the driveway.

Haley smiled shrugging her shoulders a little "Extra muscle."

Dean didn't even bother trying to hide his amusement at the vampires answer; his laughter bubbled up inside of him and burst out through his mouth.

Haley glared over at him 'Hey!" she admonished with a pout "I can be tough!"

"Sure." the rugged hunter rolled his eyes placating the girl beside him like one does a child.

"I'm a big scary vampire mister!" the pout on Haley's lips ruined the statement she had made.

"No offence," Dean grinned cheekily "But you're about as scary as a fluffy kitten Sweet Cheeks."

"Oh…My…God!" The vampire gaped at the nickname he had called her by "Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"Nope," the hunter answered flippantly "Guess I missed that lesson."

Haley shook her head in amusement, chuckling slightly at her companion "I'm starting to see why Brooke thinks you're so aggravating."

'Aggravating?" Dean questioned with a smirk shaking his head as he spoke "Don't you mean attractive?"

"I meant exactly what I said."

"Nah!" he grinned waving his hand dismissively "She digs me I can tell."

Again the vampire chuckled "Dean you talk way too much." she told him although in her honest opinion he wasn't too far off the mark.

"Surprisingly," he answered her cheerfulness in his voice "You're not the first person to tell me that."


	14. Chapter Eleven Part Two

**Chapter Eleven Part Two**

Hunting with Dean Winchester was an experience unlike any other Haley had experienced in her very long lifetime if only for the fact that they'd been out for two hours already and hadn't actually gotten around to doing any actual hunting.

There had been a lot of eating and talking at least on Deans part but no actual work done, she was starting to wish she'd listened to her sister and stayed home at least there she could be doing something productive like researching or looking at Sam – in a purely analytical way of course.

But they'd arrived at the cemetery now and Dean was currently rifling through his boot for axes and stakes so maybe they'd actually get around to the main event sometime soon at least she hoped so because as much as she'd grown to like the hunter there really was only so much blatant male ego she willing to take.

"Just so we're clear" the hunter closed up his boot and turned toward the vampire handing her a wooden handled silver bladed sickle "You're rolling with me tonight not your sister so I expect you to pull your own weight."

He started strolling into the plots and Haley was for a brief second struck dumb by just how much blatant ego he was exuding, especially since she knew he knew for a fact she could turn him into a toad with a few little words "Are you implying that I can't handle myself in a fight?" she caught up with him quickly enough "Because I seem to remember halfway kicking your ass the first night we met."

Dean rolled his eyes and let out a laugh scoffing at her words "I remember it differently kitten." he shrugged his shoulders with a smirk as the vampires growled softly at his choice of nickname for her "Let's not forget exactly who had the knife pressed to who's neck."

"Only because I was holding back."

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to make it through the day, or night as your case may be."

Haley opened her mouth to throw something back at him but was cut off by a voice coming from behind her.

"Well isn't this sweet." the young vampire sighed and swirled around as did Dean to be greeted by the sight of Anna and three rather large dumb looking minions, the Spanish vampire pinned her mates childe with a smirk and it was quite obvious she wasn't done talking "A hunter and a vampire working together complete with witty banter. It's like a television sitcom waiting to happen."

She could feel Dean beside her going into alert mode and she sensed his tension was almost as forceful as her own through gritted teeth she shot Anna a glare "Anna I'd say it's a pleasure to see you," her voice practically oozed venom and she made a quick mental note to thank Brooke when she got back home, she had a pretty good idea that years watching her sister when she went into attack mode went a long way into helping her act the part of a bad ass "But we all know I'd be lying."

"Aww…" Anna pouted theatrically "And here I was thinking you missed me."

Apparently Dean couldn't keep quiet any longer because his gruff voice entered the verbal arena "Are you two done with the pleasantries or are we going to swap a few more retorts before we get to the fighting."

"You see this is why I went off males;" the Spanish vampire directed her comment to her coven sister "they're all about the main event never about the foreplay."

"Was that an insult?" the hunter turned to Haley "Did Bitchdusa just insult me?"

"I do believe she did."

"Right then," Dean swung his axe over his shoulder and winked at Haley "Time to show her just how good the main event can be then."

**BFCXBFCXBFCXBFCXBFC**

Brooke was one unhappy vampire.

She'd have understood if Haley was all gung ho about taking off to watch Sam's back, it was obvious to anyone with half a brain the taller hunter turned her usually intelligent level headed sister into a catastrophe waiting to happen, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she'd go to the same trouble for his older, less genial brother.

She had a theory though; her sister by anyone's standards was a bleeding heart, so she probably felt the need to go after Dean because he reminded her of a wounded puppy in need of attention, a rather good looking puppy but a puppy all the same.

With Peyton and the rest out for blood though her younger twin had been right about it not being safe out there alone and she would have followed Dean later herself if Haley hadn't of left when she did, she just would have kept her distance and taken her own car.

The dark-haired vampire tried to take comfort in the fact her sister could handle herself, if Haley couldn't and needed help Brooke would feel it and as much as it pained her to admit even to herself she trusted Dean to make sure they'd both get out of any scraps and back home safely.

Pushing aside her inner thoughts she decided she needed a distraction, and that distraction just so happened to be sitting across from her on the couch engrossed in the computer he had perched on his lap.

She thought maybe some light teasing was in order, maybe a few well placed lines about his brother getting it on with her sister just to stir the pot a little and see what reaction she got, even if she felt a little queasy at the thought herself but before she could launch her playful attack Sam spoke up.

""I think I may have found something."

Fun and games would have to wait. She scooted over slightly and scanned the screen "Really?"

Sam nodded rescanning the computer screen as Brooke looked over it "I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think this could be the spell we need to break yours and Haley's bond with the coven."

"But still keep the one we have with each other right?" Brooke didn't want to speak her fears out loud but she was worried a little over the thought of no longer being linked to her sister, their bond had always been something extremely special to both herself and Haley and even though at times it had been awkward and inconvenient she wouldn't want to have to continue on without it.

"Haley said that bond was unique to the two of you," the hunter was quick to reassure her "So the spell shouldn't affect it."

"Okay then save it and we'll get Hales to look over it with you when she gets back." Brooke smirked to herself as she heard the taller hunters heart beat pick up speed at the mention of her sisters name.

"They've been gone a while," Sam tried looking as nonchalant as possible keeping his eyes on the screen as he spoke but Brooke saw all the tell tale gives "Shouldn't they be back by now?"

It looked like she was going to get the opportunity to stir the pot after all "Why?" she asked grinning to herself "Worried they're parked somewhere getting hot and heavy in the backseat of your brothers penis extension?"

"What?" the hunters head shot up from his computer screen "No…Why?" He remained silent for a second before looking over at the vampire who had her eyebrow raised mockingly "Do you think they are?"

Brooke answered him the only way she could, by throwing her head back and laughing in pure unadulterated glee.

**BFCXBFCXBFCXBFCXBFC**

The fight between Haley, Dean, Anna and the minions was clearly starting to become a no win situation for the Spanish vampire, she was already down a minion and the hunter was well on his way to dispatching another, her and Haley had been matching each other pretty evenly punch for punch so far but for some reason the younger vampire seemed to be gaining more steam as the fight progressed while Anna herself felt steadily more drained, she wondered idly if Haley had started eating whatever the vampire equivalent of spinach was because she was throwing punches faster than Popeye.

Dean had moved on to her last minion and no matter what anyone had to say about Anna no one could accuse the girl of being so stupid she didn't know when she was beat. A hasty withdrawal seemed to be the best course of action for her.

She pushed Haley, using a little magic to add that extra bang and watched as the girl crashed down to the ground "This isn't over!" she growled deciding to add one last little jab by kicking the young vampire while she was down and then she ran.

Haley groaned and sat up right, as Dean came walking over towards her one of her arms wrapped around her stomach, the sting of Anna's boot lingering "This isn't over?" she chuckled mocking her coven sister "Could she be anymore cliché?"

The hunter reached down and grasped her hand pulling her up to stand "She could've added I'll get you next time."

"True," Haley dusted herself down and then looked up and grinned at the sandy-haired hunter "So…How fun was that?"

Hunting with Dean Winchester turned out to be a pretty good experience after all.


	15. Chapter Twelve

It's been SUCH a long time since I've worked on anything for this I'd be surprised if I still have any readers.

Anyway I'll let you all get to the reading and then duck for cover when the insults start flying for the way the chapter ends.

* * *

**Tree Hill, North Carolina 2008**

Haley's all bouncy and hyper as she tells her sister about the nights events and Dean is stuck somewhere between wanting to roll his eyes at her or ruffling her hair and buying her an ice cream.

Only he's pretty sure the local Dairy Queen doesn't have blood as a flavor in their selection.

The two sisters are kind of interesting to watch, that bond they share kicking into action pretty quickly and soon Brooke looks just as elated as her sister and both look every bit the peppy teenagers their faces portray them as and it's so easy to think of them as exactly that.

Not that Dean is willing to admit having any kind of warm feelings for the Davis Vampire twins at least not the older one, Haley he'll admit to liking just a little, he'll admit he thinks of her as a friend, but Brooke, well something about her rubs him the wrong way.

And it's definitely not how gorgeous she looks in the moonlight or the way her green eyes sparkle with joy when she's in the presence of her sister. Because thinking along those lines are bound to get a humble hunter in trouble.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sam walks up behind Dean clapping him on the back in greeting.

"Dude could you possibly be anymore of a girl?" Dean teases shaking all Brooke related musings from his brain "Seriously, Penny for your thoughts? That's something only a woman would say."

Any retort Sam was ready to grumble back at him is cut off when the two girls look up and enter the conversation.

"Why don't you just leave your brother alone for a change?" Brooke's voice drips with snark "Anyone would think you suffer from feelings of inadequacy."

"Looks like Sammy's found himself his very own Vampire Pit bull" Dean sneered back glaring at the dark haired vampire.

Haley clears her throat drawing the rooms attention to her "Dean, we spoke about this already remember."

"She started it."

"You finish it."

The Hunter makes a disgruntled face but nods his head as he sits down into a chair, the look on his face almost contrite much to the surprise of both Sam and Brooke.

"How exactly did you just manage that?" Sam asks looking between his brother and Haley in bewilderment.

"We spent sometime in the trenches together," The older Hunter shrugs "It bonds people."

"Well aren't you two cute" Brooke sneers standing up and getting ready to leave the room "If anyone needs me I'll be in the training room, Hales talk to Sam he found a spell."

Brooke leaves the room as the taller Hunter throws his brother a pointed look, Dean seeming to get the picture relatively quick gets up from his seat.

"I think I'll join her." He states making his way to the door "I need to work off some of this left over adrenalin."

Silence engulfs the room as Haley and Sam are left alone, both staring at each other awkwardly.

Haley clears her throat and gives the hunter a small smile "So…How about those spells?"

**BFCXBFC**

"Hey Elvira!" Dean captures up to Brooke in the hall just before the training room "wait for me."

She barely offers him a glance "What do you want?"

"I thought we could train together for awhile."

"Really?" To say the vampire isn't shocked by the Hunters statement would be an understatement "Aren't you too busy making moon eyes at my sister?"

Dean chuckles slightly, the grin on his face just a little bit smug "Jealous?"

"Hardly" Brooke scoffs flipping her hair over her shoulder and glaring at the hunter "I just think its a little low hitting on someone your brother clearly has warm fuzzy feelings for."

The sandy haired hunter opens the door and gestures for Brooke to enter the room first "I'm not hitting on Haley," he insists walking into the room after she's entered "She's almost like the sister I never had."

Brooke raises her eyebrow curiously as his brow scrunches slightly in thought "You know if that sister drunk blood and had an allergy to sunlight." He amends.

The vampire shakes her head, amused but not willing to show it "Please stop talking."

"Gladly" Dean grabs onto one side of the punching bag hanging in the centre of the room and jerks his head toward Brooke "How about we start punching instead."

"You know that's the first good idea I've ever heard you have."

**BFCXBFC**

They're sitting no more than a hairs breath apart, their knees lightly touching and she can feel his body heat wash over her like some sort of thick comforting blanket.

Haley has great big Sam sized issues and she's not exactly sure what she's going to do about it.

He's explaining the spell to her, his fingertips every so often grazing against her own and she's having a very hard time concentrating on what it is he's trying to tell her, especially when the smooth timbre of his voice causes volcanoes to erupt in her stomach.

"I'm pretty sure Mouth will be able to help us get our hands on some of the rarer items, he seems like a pretty resourceful guy."

"Well with the kind of resources he has behind him I'd be surprised if he wasn't" She gives the notes Sam handed her another quick once over and determines that what he's found is definitely the right spell to use.

"Sam this is…this is really incredible," She enthuses, so grateful for all his help "You've totally saved the day with this spell."

His cheeks redden slightly and she should not be as intrigued by that as she is.

"I really didn't do anything special" He insists quietly, his demeanor modest and bashful, making the feelings in her stomach just that touch more intense.

"No you did" her voice barely above a whisper but filled with sincerity "You've been such a big help, I'm really glad we met you."

"Me too" Sam answers his voice equally soft and sincere "I mean I'm glad I met you too…I mean I'm glad we met you and your sister too."

He looked so adorable sitting there flustered and Haley is inexplicably struck by the sudden impulse to reach over and gently touch his cheek.

They sit there for a minute, in total silence, Haley's hand on Sam's cheek and she finds herself being drawn so far deep into his eyes it figuratively takes her breath away.

He leans forward and captures her lips with his own and before she can even catch a minute to think things through she's drowning in him.

Drowning in his thoughts, in his scent and in the feel of his soft gentle lips on her own, drowning in the taste of him, in his very essence.

And it feels so unbelievably right and also completely wrong.

**Boston, Massachusetts 1910**

"_I don't want this!" Haley Lynn stared at her sister and the blonde woman standing beside her, tears streaming down her face "Take it back! Take it back!"_

"_Haley...Sweetheart…please just try to calm yourself." Brooke felt like she was suffocating and she knew the feeling originated with Haley. _

_They'd always been close, they'd had some sort of special bond all their lives but now, now she could feel everything her sister was feeling, their bond magnified and intense._

_It was almost too overwhelming._

_Their blonde maker, their sire, she had referred to her self as was watching them with some sort of detached fascination and Brooke found herself wondering if saying yes to this woman was the biggest mistake she'd ever made, she'd let her fears influence her decision and now both Haley and herself were forced to deal with the consequences._

_But it had sounded like such a good deal at the time, never grow old, never die she really should have known something that sounds so perfect on paper was bound to be too good to be true._

**XBFCXBFCX**

Brooke's right in the middle of trading blows with the sandy haired hunter when she feels it.

Desire slams into her being so fast she staggers slightly with the brunt of it.

She knows instinctively that this feeling is coming from Haley, and it's so intense that she can't shut herself off to it.

Something happened between her sister and Sam, that's the only explanation she can come up with, that makes any sense because she sure as hell knows that up until a few seconds ago the only desire she had for Dean was the desire to shove her fist into his chiseled jaw.

The hunter is standing way too close for comfort, invading her personal space and she wants to be anywhere in the world away from him at this very moment.

She feels like she's on fire, every nerve in her body tingling with tiny little unseen sparks of electricity, and Dean, well Dean looked good enough to eat.

She shut her eyes tightly fighting against every impulse in her body, she wants him, wants him badly.

She opens her eyes, takes in his smirking face and twinkling eyes and curses her sister because these feelings coursing through her are definitely not her own.

With a shake of her head she reluctantly does the only thing she can think of to do.

She lunges for the hunter.


End file.
